Felicity:An American Girl ROMANCE Part5
by felicityphoenix
Summary: The ending at last. Felicity's life with Ben held so much more than she had ever dreamed of: joys, sorrows, family, love and friendship all intertwined as years go by and reach a final end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Felicity Expecting

Ben paced back and forth outside of the bedchamber he shared with his fiesty wife Felicity, whom he had found unconscious in the barn- in her horse's _stall_, of all places. He trembled lightly, his insides a mass of nerves twisting and turning with the tormnet of waiting. What was taking the doctor so long? If it was something small he would have been out by now, wouldn't he? It must have been something awful, he decided, running a hand through the top of his hair. It hurt to inhale. He felt like the entire world was pressing in on his heart.

Nothing else mattered, nothing was worth living for if Felicity was not well. He had long ago decided that in the even that something terrible happened to her, he would follow her into death. There was no remaining in this sorry world without her. She was his heart, and a man could not survive without a heart.

In his panic, he had sent Blissful to the Merriman house to fetch , or _any _Merriman that was able to come back with Bliss. He didn't care who. Even if it was Nan, who was merely civil to him and nothing more. He rubbed his sweating hands together, then shoved them into his waistcoat pockets.

After what seemed like years (but in fact had only been half an hour), the bedchamber door squeaked open and the doctor-a middle-aged man by the name of West-stepped halfway out of the room and said with a pleasant face, ", you may come in now if you'd like."

It only mildly registered that the rear door of their house opened and sounds of shoes on the hardwood floor meant Bliss had returned with whomever, but Ben strode right into the room, just barely grazing 's sleeve with his own on his way to get to his wife. Felicity was sitting up in their bed, her face set as if she had just woke up from a long night's sleep. She half-smiled at Ben as he rushed to her side, taking her lace-gloved hands into his own.

"My God, Felicity, are you all right?"he demanded shakily, his fear plain on his face.

"She is simply fine, Ben," said Doctor West with a smile, as he picked up his coat, tricorn and medical bag from a nearby chair. Seeing the beffudlement on the younger man's face he chuckled and added, "You should be pleased to know that your lovely wife her eis now expecting."

Ben turned back to Felicity and gulped, his brown eyes wide with surprise. "Really, Lissie? We're going to have a child?"

"Yes, Ben," Felicity said softly, unable to keep from smiling at the awe on Ben's face. "We knew this was likely. Now it has been confirmed." She inhaled deeply, a little shakily herself. "I'm pregnant. Really, truly."

"Oh Lissie! We're foing to have our very own family!" Unable to help _him_self, Ben squeezed her to him and kissed her as hard as he could. The he rememberred that the doctor was still standing there, blushed and inquired, "Uh, she _is_ all right, right?" He looked back at Felicity again. "Right?"

The docotor laughed. "Ben, she is going to be fine, as far as I can tell. Fainting is usually a sign of pregnancy in women, in my experience in the matter. A little adjustment to her diet should help remedy that. I suggest you rest for the remainder of the evening and take care not to do anything strenuous until _after_ the baby is born. Ah, it appears you have company."

The bedchamber door swung the rest of the way open to admit a worried-looking Martha Merriman, with Blissful Jpones right behind her. "felicity!" cried in alarm! "Oh Lord, you are so pale! What has happened?" She swooped down to Felicity's other side and imemdiately began feeling her daughter's forehead for fever. "Ben, what happened?"

"Mother, I'm fine, actually. I just fainted, that's all."

"Fainted? But why? You do not feel feverish-what is it?"

Ben and Felicity were looking at each other and grinning.

"Now what is _that_ about?" Martha demanded, looking confused. "Fainting spells are never to be taken lghtly-" Seeing that the doctor was grinning, and Bliss, who had already sensed it just by observing the young married couple, was grinning as well, Martha momentarily looked about as bewildered as a person could get, then realized what 'it' was about. She gasped, her eyes widening with realization.

"You're pregnant! Oh my goddness-gracious! You are finally with child! Oh LIssie!" She flung her arms around her daughter and hugged her so hard Felicity saw stars. "Oh my dear daughter, you're expecting! Your father is going to be so happy! Oh this is wonderful, Felicity!"

Felicity and Ben exchanged another look: _Now it begins!_

"Missus Lissie's going to be a Momma!" marvelled Bliss delightfully, hands on hips and looking happy herself. "How about that!"

"Believe it or not, stranger things have happened," said Doctor West good-humoredly, and everyone laughed. He doffed his hat to the ladies and headed for the door. "Apparently, there is a celebration in order, so I'll leave you good people to it. Again, my congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Davidson. I bid you all a good day!"

Martha Merriman was in such ecstasies that she had forgotten to get up and curtsy. She was hugging Felicity again and crying tears of joy. Ben gave Felicity's nearest hand a squeeze and grinned. Over her mother's shoulder at her windpipe, Felicity grinned helplessly. Ben mouthed the words "I love you," and she mouthed them back as best she could.

Martha felt her daughter's need to inhale, so she released her daughter and beamed at her proudly. "My first-born daughter, going to be a mother! And I, a grandmother! Yet I feel as though I were thirteen again!' And she giggled uncontrollably. "Oh forgive me, darling, I am just so happy for you-for the _both_ of you! This is the most blessed thing to happen in such a long time!"

"Even _more_ blessed than Nan's upcoming engagement to Lucien?" Felicity asked of her mother with a teasing smile.

Immediately Martha blushed. "Oh! Well, that is cause for celebration, too, of course!I am just so happy that you and Ben are now expecting your first child! a baby is always a miracle!"

"That is is," agreed Ben, gazing at Felicity with admiration. Then he remembered what it was he had been in such a big hurry to see Felicity about earlier. "And speaking of glad tidings, I had been looking for you, Lissie, to tell you that Arthur came by the store just before I closed to tell me that _Elizabeth_ is expecting, too!"

's mouth dropped open, as did Felicity's simultaneously, both women looking at each other and then back at Ben in amazement. "Elizabeth, too!" exclaimed Felicity, instantly wanting to jump out of the bed and go to her friend and rejoice. "I cannot believe it! We-we had confided in each other we believed that we both might be expecting, but I never thought it would really happen! And it is!"

"Oh goodness," said Blissfull, shaking her head and smiling playfully. "The two o' you, havin' babies at the same time! There aint nowhere safe in this town!"

Ben nudged her hand and grinned. "Remember Elizabeth prophesizing our children gorwing up together? Looks like it may actually happen after all!"

Felicity laughed nervously. "At this point, I don't want to say _anything_ is impossible. I must go see her at once, Ben, I want to tell her-"

"Oh no you don't, pretty Lissie," Ben interrupted gently, scooting closer to her on the bed so that he could take her shoulders and force her to ease back against the pillows, with objecting to her getting up so soon as well. Ben held her hands again. "You are getting rest tonight. You can see Elizabeth tomorrow, all right. I was quite ready to die when I saw you unconscious in the barn, so please allow me to spoil you tonight, will you?"

"Yes, yes," Martha chimed in. "Listen to Ben, Liissie, he has your best interests at heart! I can stay and help Bliss here with anything you need-"

"Mother," Felicity inserted with a soft sigh, "I know you are excited and you want to help with everything now, but tonight, please? I will _definitely_ be needing your help in the near future, and I will be ever so grateful. More than you know. But Ben and I just found out. I would like to spend the evening alone with him."

"Oh yes! Yes, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" felt no offence at all, not with Felicity smiling so warmly and looking so at ease. "When your father and I found out I was expecting, we wished for the very same thing, he and I. Your grandfather wanted to invite guests right away and begin toasting to our good news! But Edward and I wanted to celebrate alone for awhile, first and thenwe would-would you just listen to me, chattering on like a magpie! Ah, Lissie, I will be quite prepared to guide you through this, your first birth. There is plenty of time for fussing over you!"Felicity smiled gratefully as her mother kissed her forehead.

Martha patted Ben's shoulder and removed herself from their bed, unable to keep from beaming. "In the mean-time, am I to tell only the family about your expecting for now?"

Both Felicity and Ben could see she was just itching to tell anyone and everyone about it, so Felicity gave her mother a sly smile and said, "Mother, I would love it if you and Father would go to Elizabeth and Arthur's house and tell them, and let them know I am so happy for them, too. Would you?"

"If you insist!" said gleefully, plainly thrilled to death to be sharing the news as soon as possible. "And you know your father, my dear; he will want to rush over as soon as I tell him! I will rein him in for tonight, but when morning comes, I cannot be responsible for his banging on your door before he even goes to open the store. He will be so excited!"

"We are looking forward to it, ma'am," Ben said, trying to keep from laughing. It took obvious effort. While Martha Merriman giggled, Ben looked over his shoulder at Blissful Jones, who was watching them all with a twinkle in her eyes, and said, "Bliss, if there is anything you would like to go do this evening..."

She definitely got the hint. ", I don't know why you two pay me at all for the many times I'm-hee hee-'dismissed'! My Momma got a job in town as a washer-woman, so I s'pose I can go see about her. See you at breakfast, then?"

"Yes!" Felicity and Ben said together, making burst into laughter anew.

"Come, Bliss, let us leave them in peace," she said with the largest of smiles, gesturing for the young dark woman to accompany her. "While there is time for them to still have it!"

Bliss tee-heed right along with Felicity's mother, the two of them bidding the young couple a good evening as they quit the room. Ben and Felicity grinned at each other as thye listened to the sounds of excited feminine chatter all the way down the stairs. The chuckled, giving each other knowing looks. After a moment Ben commented, "I have never seen your mother so enthusiastic in all of the time I have known her."

"That's funny. Nor have I," said Felicity. Ben was eyeing her thoughtfully, so she patted the pillow beside her. "Come to me, husband."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Eager for as much physical contact as possible, Ben swiftly removed his boots and situated himself in the bed beside her, turned toward her so that he could pull he rinto his arms, to his chest, and look down into her bright green eyes. Felicity helped out by unbuttoning his waistcoat. He removed her mobcap and pulled the pind from her red hair so that the waves of it could fall about her shoulders. Arousal was immediate, but he was going to do his best to ignore it. After all, she had only recently fainted.

It was as if she knew what he was thinking, she knew him so well. "We can still be intimate, you know, for awhile. I _do_ know that much about pregnancy, having learned a lot just by listening to MrsTrent."

"Ah yes, I recall the ever-knowledgable . What else did you learn?"

"That there will be nausea for awhile, especially in the morning. My feet will swell, my back might hurt, my breasts will get a little bigger, I will want to eat the most bizarre-"

"Wati, wait, wait," Ben interrupted, "Wait there a minute. Did you say your breasts will get _bigger_?"

"Yes, that is what I said." Seeing the look of awe on his face, she snickered wickedly.

"Magnificent!" said he.

Felicity leaned back some so that she could see his face clearer. She cocked an eyebrow amusedly, "So I assume that is not repulsive to you?'

"Goodness no!" His lusty brown eyes dropped to her cleavage irresistably. "You have, without a doubt, the most beautiful, seductive, enticing of feminine forms that man has ever seen, and I have no greater pleasure in being the only man in the world who gets to touch and kiss this most heavenly of bodies...(He grinned at how she laughed at him sounding so poetic) "But to think that a pregnancy can make what is physically beautiful even _more_ beautiful? Pray God, let me have the decency to refrain from bedding you continually!"

Sher threw her gorgeous red head back and laughed as hard as any sailor.

"I mean it, Felicity. You know I must have you as often as possible already, as it is."

But that only made her laugh harder, until her eyes had teared up. She patted his chest finally and laid a palm upon his warm cheek. "You know, Ben, they say a woman who is expecting is prone to unusual cravings right up until the child is born...and that those cravings do _not_ necesariloy have to be for _food_, either."

Ben stared at her, spell-bound. After a moment he found his voice and said firmly, "You are in serious danger of being ravished, woman."

"I do not think of it that way," Flicity replied to that with an air of casual mock indifference. "But rather it is _you_ who is in passionate peril, my handsome husband." Seeing how this awed him all the more, she added as if it were a playful hint, "If I were to be in the back, doing the book-keeping, and I suddenly have a craving for my husband's attentions and I came to get you? Wuld you deny me?"

"I would close the blasted store. I never could deny you anything. Not then, not now. I am at your mercy."

"Excellent." She fiddled absently with the buttons of his shrt. "Do see that you remain that way."

He gulped again, feeling ever so aroused. The room was getting shadowy what with evening getting on, so he kissed her hard, then reluctantly withdrew to get the tinderbos from off his bedside table. "Um, do you want the candles lit along with the fireplace. or just the fireplace, or maybe just candles-"

"Ben," she spoke softly and low, "A fire will suffice. I would like to get out of this corset, then."

Instict screamed at him to go rip it off, as he had become accustomed to doing in the heat of passion, but he merely nodded as he got a fire going in their room's cozy fireplace. She moved carefully off the bed to reach back and start unlacing herself, so he hurried to help. He took off his waist coat just in time for Felicltiy to turn about to him and begin pulling his shirt tails out of his breeches' waistband.

"Hey now, I was supposed to be helping _you_," he said, but quite enjoyed being undressed by his wife immensely. "Aren't you exhauseted after having fainted?"

"Nay, I am fine. I just want to be close to you." She forced his shirt off of his shoulders and kissed his neck. "I can tell by looking at your breeches that you want the same thing, too."

"Oh indeed, do I ever!" While kissing her, he helped her push her dress and shift off, then lifted her clean off the floor into his arms and took her right back to the bed, laying her down gently. She gazed up at him with hungry eyes as he removed hi sbreeches. The sight of him fully erect and fully prepared made a sound almost like an approving growl come from her throat. The grin that spread across his face and the blushing of his cheeks was so like the Ben he was at seventeen, that Felicity's heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful without clothing!

"Are you sure you feel up to this, pretty Lissie?" he asked, his having gone husky. His eyes flicked over her naked form eagerly when she flipped the covers "I don't want to hurt you or the baby. I could never forgive myself if-"

"Shush," she commanded. "You will be doing nothing of the sort. Now come here to me."

He slid in beside her then turned to her immediately. "You know I'd tear through anything and anyone to make love to you, sweetheart, but are you completely sure you feel well enough so soon after a faint?"

"Will you just shush! " She grinned as she said it. "I will be furious with you if you _don't_ take me here and now!"

Never could refuse her.

When he was deep inside her, with ehr legs and arms wrapped tightly about him, kissing her as hard as he could, he was in heaven. There was literally no where else he wanted to be. Following the fiery, sometimes aggressive erruption of passion that always left the both of them gasping for breath and utterly drained of will to move or speak, there was a peace and happiness that could be found no where else for them. Ben couldn't believe that just a few hours ago he was deciding to take his own life in the event that he should lose Felicity. Incredible. Now he lay holding her protectively in his arms as they both regained breath and voice in the aftermath of such e fierce love-making.

"Did...did I hurt you, Lissie?" he ventured to ask after several moments of quiet.

She groaned, half-sleepy and half in irritation. "Not that again? Ben, you didn't hurt me. You _never_ hurt me."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and murmured, "The bruises on your body tell me differently."

"You speak as if you do not have bruises of your own. Can you even _feel_ how scored your back is right now? Seriously. Do you _want_ to see your blood beneath my fingernails?"

He grinned. "No, I guess not."

"Then let us speak of something else. What do you think we are having, a boy or a girl?"

"I doesn't matter," Ben told her gently. "As long as you are all right."

"Oh do give me a guess!" She sat up, turned to him so that she could look into his soft brown eyes.

"Very well, then. I will say we are having a girl."

"Truly? _I_ think we are going to have a boy."

Ben hugged her to him and laughed. "Seems we have a differing of opinions! Hey, are you hungry?"

"Actually yes! We completely missed supper."

"Well, we were _quite_ busy, my beauty." He kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Allow me to go and fetch us something?"

"Certainly!" Her smile was one of delight as she watched him grab his breeches to put on and then his shirt. She liked watching him move around naked, he was such a masculine sight, so tall and well built. She settled back into the covers with a sigh of contentment. Content for now, but not so much looking forward to the experiencing the signs of pregnancy. The fact that women had been going through this for many many ages did ctoss her mind, but Felicity retorted menatally that _she_ was one woman who had yet to go through it. Knowing herself, it would probably be an abnormal pregnancy. Her hand dropped to her stomach again, and she tried to imagine herself all big and round with a baby growing inside of her. Aye, it would be amazing, all right.

A very happy Ben returned with, of all things, the cherry pie she and Bliss had made earlier, before she ha decided to go out to the barn and groom Penny. He handed her a fork and the pie pan. He was all enthusiastic grins. "You start on this and i will get us some milk!"

"Ben, wait!" she called just before he went out of the room again. He paused, looking back at her with his face so eager to please. Felicity felt her heart swell with love for him all the more. "thank you," she saig warmly.

"What for, love?"

"For being the best husband in the world, that's all."

His grin went even wider, his heart pounding joyfully in his ribs. "I will be right back!"

Felicity adjusted the covers beneath her armpits and studied the pie int he firelight. It was a nice-looking pie, perhaps not as perfect as one of her mother's, but then again, Felicity wasn't her mother. She believed her pie to look just right. Ben didn't seemed to care that the top crust was a bit lop-sided. She'd seen him practically dive right into her pies time and time again, each time ending up full, satisfied and content in a post pie-daze, complementing her over and over.

She was going to be a mother. Mothers were supposed to be the makers of fantastic pies.

"I shall be my _own_ kind of mother," she affirmed aloud to herself. "I can be a good mother _without_ sacrificing my spirit." She gave herself a curt nod and plunged the fork into the pie.

As predicted, Edward Merriman was pounding at their door just at the crack of dawn, bearing a holly wreath for their door and followed by an excited William. A sleepy-eyed Ben was the one to open the back door and get caught up in a hearty, holly-wreathed embrace from his father-in-law and former master. There were actually tears glistening in the older man's blue eyes as Ben let him and William in.

"I am going to be an uncle, here at age eleven!" William had exclaimed. The young lad was looking more and more like his father the older he got. "I will go wake Felicity and tell her you've come about the good news."

"I'm happy for you both, Ben," told him proudly. "You will be good parents, lad."

"I hope so, sir!" Ben flashed him a grin, then sprinted up the stairs to fetch his wife.

Felicity was greeted downstairs with hugs from her father and brother, "Oh my darling daughter!" Edward exclaimed, spnning her around in he hugged her. He put her down on her feet and beamed joyously. "You're going to be a mother! I cannot believe it! How do you feel?"

"Excited!" she replied, pink color flooding her cheeks. "Nervous, too! I've never been a mother before, its all so new!"

"Your mother will help you, Lissie, she is the best! We are all so happy for you both. You must come to dinner this evening, will you?"

Ben and Felicity looked at each other, smiling. Ben shrugged. "Certainly, sir, we'd love to!"

Felicity came down in her grey and white day dress, looking refreshed and happy to see her father, whpo swept her into his tight embrace, twirling her around and beaming through tears of joy. He put her back down upon her feet again and exclaimed, "My daughter, a mother! Its almost impossible to believe! Oh my Lissie, I am so happy! How do you feel?"

"Excited!" she replied, sniffing back her own tears. "And nervous and scared and happy-oh father isn't this incredible!"

"_I'm_ going to be the uncle!" William wanted to remind them all, almost in protest-fashion.

"Oh yes, yes you are!" Felicity laughed, pulling her younger brother into another hug.

"I'm know your father will be just as equally proud as I am, Ben," Edward said, putting a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder. "Have you heard fromhim lately?"

"Yes sir. He will be coming to Williamsburg for Christmas with my brother. I will write them and tell them our wonderful news, and perhaps they will be here before that." Ben sounded pleased.

was about to tell them he had heard that Elizabeth and Arthur were expecting, too, but he did not get the chance: Arthur and Elizabeth were both pounding at the back door just then. Felicity went to answer, and was immediately embraced by a joyfully crying Elizabeth. There were hugs, handshakes, and laughter all around that sunny morning in early Decemeber. It was decided that the Coles, Pratts, and Merriman would assemble at the Coles for a celebrationary dinner. Elizabeth's mother had already been on her way to see Martha Merriman just after Edward left to come see Felicity and Ben. It was learned that since elizabeth had begun throwing up, Arthur had, too, simply out of nervousness.

But on this particular morning it was Felicity who went fleeing back upstairs to grab a chamber pot.

* * *

**A/N:** After all this time, I recently got my first really negative review of this story, and I have to admit-I laughed! The person, who is usually doing comments for Star Wars stories, thought that there was too much kissing in Part 1. So I'm going to repeat myself and yet again stress that this tale is named 'An American Girl ROMANCE', with stress on the word _romance_. not 'An American Girl HANDSHAKE.' I can't help but wonder why someone who is apparently very into Star Wars wanted to venture into this genre, anyway. But who the hell really cares, right? This person, he/she/it, also expressed that that if I put that many adult references in the part rated 'K' they hate to think what I've got further in. THEN DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! But I will go ahead and tell you because that's just how fucking generous I am: SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX! HA HA HA!

Look, if you find yourself reading shit that you don't like, know what to do? STOP READING IT! Just stop. I've said this so many times I'm as blue as a Smurf in the face. It won't bother me, offend me, or ruin any further postings down the line-and yes, oh hell yes, there is much more to come. Take _that_ in any sense you wish. It concerns me not. What nags me is that I have to keep repeating myself over and over. This is a romance-a cheesy, bodice-ripping, hot-and-bothered, drug store-romance-novel-type story I started out writing to make only myself happy, and if people like it, that's fantastic, and if they don't, then that's fantastic, too. That said, on to Chapter Two of part freakin' FIVE!

Damn, that felt good to get out.


	2. Chapter 2 Felicity's Pregnancy

Chapter 2: Felicity's Pregnancy

"Oh God," she mumbled thickly, bracing herself on both hands, gripping the chamber pot as another wave of nausea rolled over her, sending chills down her spine and another break out of sweat upon her neck and forehead.

"Just take it easy, love," Ben told her soothingly, holding her head supportively. "It will pass. Elizabeth is already over her purges, and you will be too, any day now."

Felicity's chin trembled as she mumbled gruffly, "Aye. But today is not that day." And the vomit came overwhelmingly fast, burning her throat and making her eys water, her head swim and her body weak. Abruptly drained of all forthcoming fluids, she slumped against Ben wearily.

"All done?"

She nodded feebly. Ben got both of his strong arms around her and pulled her up so that she could sit with her back against the side of their bed and so he could see her face fully. He handed her a cool damp cloth to wipe her hot face with and watched her carefully. "All right, now?"

"For now," she replied lowly. After she wiped her face she craoked, "Good God, when is this going to pass? Every morning fot the past three weeks, Ben! I do not care if women have been enduring this for ages-this is all so new to _me_ and I hate it!"

"I know, Lissie. I'm so sorry."

He had sounded so guilty. She wasn't about to have any of _that_, either. "Ben, for the love of pie, will you stop apologizing? I will cope. It _will_ pass. Like you said." Her throat made a wheezing sound. "Just not today."

He offered his most supportive smile. "I just feel bad that you are the one who gets the raw end of it. But I shall take good care of you. You are my greatest treasure, you know that?" He kissed her warm forehead.

Despite feeling so lousy this morning, she grinned. Usually she would have responded that she didn't need to be taken care of, but when one's body was wracked from the vomits, one was in no mood to argue. "Ah, Ben, I love you. I guess I should get worriedlyback on myfeet. It is time for us to open the store."

"Oh no you don't, pretty Lissie," Ben warned worriedly. "I am not about to let you exert yourself in the store. You can stay back here in the house and relax-"

"Nay, nay, nay," she shot back as they got her standing again. She swayed a bit, then laid her hands upon his chest. "I am already beginning to feel better. What is there to exert myself over? I enjoy watching my able-bodied husband do all the lifting. It makes me amorous!"

Ben blushed a little, grinning. He cradled her face in his hands. "Oh very well. You know I love being able to look over and see you. Makes me quite amorous myself!" He reached over to the trunk at the foor of their bed to pick up her warm red shawl. "Will you at least wear this? It will be cold in the store until I get the fire going."

She nodded, put the shawl that her mother had made for her recently around her shoulders and allowed Ben to walk her downstairs. The smell of fresh hot biscuits and coffee filled the air, proof that Bliss was already in the mini-kitchen making breakfast. She agreed to help Ben half the day in the store, then lay down for a while. It had escaped no one's observations that Ben was over-protective of her, but she actually didn't mind. He was proud to be becoming a father, he was happy to have Felicity as his wife, it always showed. She felt loved and ever so lucky.

But six months later she wasn't feeling so loveable. Her stomach was big and round and she couldn't see her feet. Ben and Elizabeth both assured her feet were still there, and to this she heartily agreed because they became achy quickly if she stood too long. The first time she felt the baby move within her she was in the store with Ben, folding bolts of fabric neatly on the fabric table just as Ben was unlocking the fornt doors for business one morning. She gasped, clutched her stomach with both hands and stared into space in surprise.

"Lissie, what is it?" Ben hurried over, getting his arms around her as fast as he could.

"N-Nothing...I think." Her laugh was a little nervous. "I just felt-oh! There it goes again! Ben, quickly!" She grabbed his nearest hand and popped it down upon her stomach.

Ben's face was a mix of worry and wonder when he suddent felt, in his opinion, a _nudge_ beneath his hand, beneath Felicity's stomach. HIs eyes went wide and he stared at her, amazed. "Was that...that was...our child?"

"Yes!" She laughed again. " 'Twas as if he was kicking!"

"Did it hurt, Lissie?" he asked, finally relenting to a more relaxed smile.

"No, not really...it just surprised me, that's all. Not used to that, you know. Ooo, there he goes again!"

Ben felt it, too. "My goodness! And you're sure that didn't hurt?"When she shook her head no and giggled, he swollowed and said, "You said 'he.' How do you know that the baby is a 'he'?"

"Becuase I _know_," Felicity told him, looking into his brown eyes directly. "I don't know _how_ I know, I just do. It is more like a feeling but I cannot describe it. But I feel completely positive that we are having a son."

He stroked her soft cheek and kissed her. "If you say so, I shall believe it. BUt just so you will know, I would be just as happy if you told me we are having a daughter. It matters not. I love you." He grinned, assured of her wellness now. "_And_ I love our active little stranger in there!"

Felicity beamed at him. Their tender moment was interrupted the first arriving customer that morning, but they kept exchanging happy looks throughout the day. Felicity had insisted she wanted to be in the store as much as possible because she was certain that once the baby was born she wouldn't have the time to, and Ben was perfectly happy about that, even expressing his desire to have her in the store even after the baby was born, that they would figure out a way. They could totally agree that whenever the two of them put their heads together on something they could always find a solution.

Felicity and Elizabeth spent many afternoons together commiserating over their pregnancies. Elizabeth let it be known that whatever symptom of pregnancy she experienced, Arthur began to experiencing it, too. "When I had the vomits," she relayed to Felicity in giggles, "He got them, too! When I told him my back ached, his back ached, too! My mother said he was just going through the sympathies!"

They shared a riotous laugh over that one.

Of course, Felicity found herself prone to bizarre cravings: everything from ginger cake to beef and onions. But the thing she craved most was the thing that Ben was most pleased to go out of his way to provide her with.

Himself.

He had just closed up the store for the evening, and was going into the back of the building where their living quarters were, and was met with silence when he closed the door that separated store from home. Usually he would hear Felicity laughing with Bliss, or Felicity laughing with Bliss and elizabeth, and occasionally Jenny Wheaton, but this early evening there was utter silence, until:

"Ben? Is that you?"

She had called from upstairs. "Yes, its me. Where are you?"

"Are you alone down there?" was all the reply he got.

"Um...yes. Is there something-?"

"OH GOOD!" And suddenly she appeared on the steps, her feet a flurry of rapid steps as she came down. Ben hardly had time to inhale when she launched herself at him, dropping him to the hardwood floor with her arms and legs wrapped around him and assailing him with many kisses to his face and neck.

"Whoa there!" he managed to breathe as she loosened his queue, her thighs squeezing his hips. Her red mane of hair was lose and flowing, like he loved to see it, and she was clad only in her shift. He laughed and looked at her when she drew back for air. "What is this abou-"

" 'Tis said," she began, licking her lips and attempting to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt with aggressive, jerky motions, "that if a woman with child is denied her heart's desire, both she and the unborn child will suffer a torment. You don't want us to suffer, do you, Ben?"

He gulped, gazing at her in awe as she groped for the concealed fastenings of his breeches. "N-No, of course not!"

"Then please me," she commanded breathlessly, wrenching his shirt wide open. A few buttons popped off and went dancing across the hardwood floor, but she paid them no heed. Her very warm hands rubbed his chest up and down, savoring the feel of his masculine flesh, the ripples of muscle in his stomach. She grinded agaisnt him sensuously and suggestively, pinching both of his nipples and leaning down to kiss his mouth firmly. He groaned in intense arousal, his own hads fumbling to find her hips and grip her with need.

"Do not deny me," she warned him huskily, her lips so soft and spell-binding moving against his hot cheek. "I need you. I need you _now_." She nipped at his Adam's apple.

"Oh Lord," he murmured helplessly (but longingly) as she yanked and tugged urgently on his breeches' waistband. He raised his hips, even with her atop them, so that he could help her wriggle them down. She grasped the collar of his shirt and hauled him up into a sitting position. Her face was flushed, dead serious, teeth gritted in urgency. He'd never seen her so...ferocious. It was insanely arousing.

"I assume this is a craving, Lissie?" he attempted to ask, finding his throat dry. His breaath hitched when he felt her hand slip down and grasp his rock-hard erection.

"Call it what you like, Benjamin Davidson. Now perform your husbandly duty and please me until I scream."

His entire body shuddered with erotic delight. Madness seixed him and he tore at the front of her shift, ripping it wide so that he could grip her breasts in his hands and kiss them wildly. This elicited a half-groan, half-squeal from her that drove him even madder. Her fingers had his hair in a manic clench, keeping his head to her breasts as she lifted herself up on her knees.

She dropped herself back down hard on his member.

"Oh Christ," he murmured tightly, afraid that he was going to come right then and there. Felicity pushed his upper half back down to the floor, grinding down upon him as hard as she could, matching his eager thrusts with equal intensity. Then she leaned over him, her palms hitting the floor on either side of Ben's head as she bore down upon him with all that she had, nearly growling.

Ben couldve sworn he saw flashes of light the pleasure was so intense.

She was the first to hit a climax, and scream out she did, aggressively, the Amazon huntress having claimed the victory first. He voiced his own release, mindlessly losing himself in the frantic wave of pleasure that shook him to the core, gasping as she rode him down from the most incredible high he had to ever experience.

He swore to God Felicity being pregnant made intimacy twice as better. In the madness of his racing thoughts he was determined to keep her pregnant.

She dropped on top of him and felt his arms, still shaking, encircle her and hold her to his banging heart. He embedded his fingers in her sweat-dampened hair. Several long moments passed before he found the voice to say, "Lissie...my God..."

"Aye," she murmured in agreement from the bend of his neck.

He inhaled deeply and said sleepily, "If you ever have need of me to perform my husbandly duties again, for the love of God fetch me right away."

She snickered.

"Bliss here?" he asked, eyes closed. He hadn't even thought about it until now.

"No. She needed to see her mother about...something. I forgot what it was."

Ben grinned. She sounded as if she were dozing off herself."Lissie..." he began carefully (and drowzily).

"If you are going to ask me if I am all right, I can spare you the effort. I am perfectly fine." She nuzzled into his chest. "I got what I wanted."

Ben laughed, feeling a flush come to his face despite already being heated by their bodily impact. "Now what, love?"

She raised her head and looked at him through mussed strands of hair and heavy eyelids. "Pie."

Just when he thought he couldn't love her more.

* * *

It was a warm, mid-August morning of 1784 when Felicity, close to nine months pregnant, caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror as she was reaching for her mobcap. She paused in mid-reach and frowned at her reflection.

As he was buttoning his shirt, Ben noticed her frown and asked, "What is the matter, pretty Lissie?"

"Just look at me Ben," she replied distastefully. "I'm huge. I look like I have a pumpkin tucked under my skirts."

He laughed good-naturedly. Stepped over to her and put his arms around her from behind. "Perhaps to you, but to me you are the most beautiful sight in the world."

Felicity knew he meant it, but as hormonal as she had been lately, that only made her grumpier. "I cannot see my feet."

"They are still there, I assure you." He kissed her temple.

She grunted. "I know. I am reminded everytime they start hurting. Which is often."

"So will you please rest more? You needn't be up so much, its almost your time. I'll hire five more house servants if you will just rest more."

"I don't want more servants. I want to do all I can _while_ I can."

His arms squeezed her alittle more. "Felicity Davidson, are you actually _trying_ to have an argument with me?"

She sighed and looked away from the mirror, turned about within his arms to lay her hands upon his chest. "Yes. No. I don't know! I'm just so...I'm just..."

"Tired of being pregnant? Ready for the baby to arrive?" He smiled at her with sympathetic brown eyes.

"Yes! I know the labor is going to hurt, but I just wish it would happen so it can be done with!" The frustrated crinkle upon her forehead eased up a bit when Ben rubbed her shoulders. "I am a cannon ball about to be fired!"

He laughed and hugged her close, making her feel loved despite feeling like a curmudgeon. His hands rubbed soothing circles over her back. "I wan't going to say anything about it to you until after the baby arrived, but there are actually bets taking place in the store."

"What?" She raised her head from his shoulder and stared at him, befuddled. "What do you mean, 'bets'?"

"Oh you know...on which one of you is going to have their baby first, you or Elizabeth."

_What?_ Felicity gaped at him, not sure whether to laugh or fume. "Wagers upon me and Elizabeth giving _birth first_?"

"Aye!" Ben actually sounded excited. "It would appear that most of the bets on you!"

"But why? Why _me_?" Her smile was so crooked that it was hard for Ben to tell whether she was trying not to grin or trying not to snarl.

"Well, because you have more energy about you than Elizabeth-that's what William says, and-"

"_My_ William? My _brother_ is on this as well?" Now she did laugh, but it was more like a cackle. Nearly hysterical.

Ben's grin broadened. "So you don't mind? I mean, I thought you might've been angry." He blushed a little, feeling the need to explain more since she was still laughing so outrageously. "I know it seems wildly inappropriate, but there is not that much excitement in town anymore, and everyone who knows us is happy for us, and...well..."

Felicity clutched her roundy stomach. "Oh, that _is_ funny! If women were allowed to make bets, I would like to put _my_ money on Elizabeth!"

"Really?" Ben inquired, looking astounded. "You think Elizabeth will have her child first"

"Oh yes," she agreed through her snickers. "I just have that feeling!" She inhaled deeply, calming down after her fit of mirth. "Oh goodness, Ben, I do not care what wagers are being made about anything. I just want out child to be born. I do so appreciate the laugh, though."

He hugged her yet again. "I'm so glad! I love to hear you laugh, Lissie. It makes me feel good."

"I needed it!"

He cupped her face "Will you please rest today? William will be helping me in the store again today, so you can be off of your feet."

"You mean when he is not taking wagers?" Felicity kidded him wryly. He blushed again and she grinned. "I'm not surprised, really. He'd rather help you in _your_ store than help Father in his, because he knows you will not try to talk him out of joining the crew of the _Mercury_ _Queen_ next year."

Ben shrugged. "No, I won't. Perhaps a close call at sea is just what he needs to realize he is much better off on land."

She nodded understandingly. "I would hate to think of it coming to that, though."

"So let's not think about it! At the end of the week we will go to the cottage and eat by the river, ride the horses along the river, chase the sheep-" (she snickered again) "anything you want. How does that sound?"

"I like it!"

He kissed her full and hard on the mouth, making damn sure she understood his unquenchable desire for her, big round stomach or not. His kiss left her grinning sloppily and blushing a bit herself.

Ben surprised her later that evening with a cradle he had made just for her and their first born, with engraved ivory vines along its edges and upon the rockers. She loved it tremedously. Her family had been giving her gifts as well, such as blankets and baskets of goodies like fruit, salted meats and molasses. She felt a bit overwhelmed by all the attention, but Elizabeth told her to just enjoy it, that a baby was a special occasion.

She and Elizabeth spent a lot of time together and felicity enjoyed it as always, but what she _really_ wanted at this time was to be alone with Ben. Her nerves were gnaweing at her again, making her doubt her own ability to be a mother, making her sense of fear scream _You're not ready, you're not ready!_ but her deepest instinct said _Yes Felicity, you are_. Ben was in positive moods, always cheerful, always attentive, ready to drop everything and be with her at a moment's notice. She appreciated it more than she could admit. But she just wanted more alone-time with her husband, to lay in his arms and do nothing. She maintained that once the baby was born they would not have much time together, but Ben always retaliated that he would close the damn store to spend time alone with her if he had to.

And he told her he was taking on an apprentice. That seemed to cheer her up immensely.

At the end of the week, Ben was ready to take her to the cottage outside of Williamsburg for what would probably be the last time the two of them would be there together, for they both wanted to be close in proximity to for when the baby was ready to debut. They had intimate dinners, played chess and checkers, went riding, enjoyed fried fish and popped corn in bed, slept naked and spoke of their thoughts about their firstborn.

"He'll be a dashing, handsome man, like his father," Felicity mused, stroking the brown hair away from Ben's forhead as he lay his head upon her shoulder. "Beautiful brown eyes that a girl can just get lost in. He'll have your strong chin and cheekbones."

"I believe that he will have mesmerizing green eyes, like his mother," said Ben, one of his warm hands roving over her full stomach tenderly. "He will be bold and fearless and irresistabe, with your beautiful smile and spirit for adventure."

"He might have red hair, you know," she reminded him whimsically.

"I love red hair," Ben replied, unswayed. "Always have." He grinned. "He might be hot-headed."

"I can handle hot-headedness." Felicity grinned too. "Its not such a bad trait to have, really" They both laughed easily.

Ben took her closest hand and kissed it firmly. "What does it feel like, Lissie?"

"What does 'what' feel like?"

"You know, carrying our child inside you for this long. What is it like?" He propped up on one elbow so that he could look down into her face.

Felicity thought a moment, never having fully expressed such a feeling before. She chose her words carefully, in hopes of getting it right. ' " 'Tis strange, Ben. Not unpleasant, mind you, just strange. Heh. Knowing that there is another life inside you, depending on your every breath...a little life that will soon be a person like you and me. The nudging and the movements he makes are almost...reassuring."

"Are you still scared, love?"

"Absolutely terrified." But she grinned again. "As long as I have Mother and Nan and Bliss by me, I think I can cope."

"remember what I said about wanting to be present when our child is born? I mean that, Lissie. I want to be there."

He sounded so serious. She laid a hand against his face and said, "Ben, they won't let you. It is woman's work."

"I don't see how anyone can keep me from it, do you? I'm not about to stay outside the door, pacing like a mad man, listening to you scream and struggle and do nothing.

"Well there is nothing you _can_ do!" she laughed sympathetically. "Men have always done the waiting outside."

"Not _this_ man!" he insisted, not about to budge on the matter. "You are _my_ wife, dammit, having _my_ child. An entire ocean could not keep me from getting to you, therefore a door and three outraged women will not, either!"

She cackled ridiculously.

"Glad you think it is so funny, ."

"Forgive me, Ben, I cannot help it! I have never seen such a scowl! How many redcoats did you fell with that look?"

He looked away from her, toward the fire flickering in the fireplace, but the corners of his mouth twitched, and the sound of Felicity's nasal guffawing had him cracking a smile once more. He looked back at her. "Ah, Lissie! Let us just see what happens, all right?"

"Why certainly, ."

He pulled her to him and laid back, unable to help but feel content. She snuggled into his chest happily, and it was a feeling he relished. He kissed the top of her redhead and thought about seeing someday a young boy with red hair and green eyes, a boy of that description running up to him and his mother, begging to go riding on a horse, eager to learn things and play. He thought about himself and Felicity strolling into Bruton Parish Church on a sunny Sunday with this young boy between them, holding their hands.

He liked everything he thought about.

The Sunday they were to go back into town was a darkly overcast one, with rumbles of thunder to the west and warm wind bringing the smell of rain. "You know," Ben commented to Felicity as he helped her into their carriage. "I would feel much better if we hired a carriage driver, Lissie. Someone who can drive the carriage but do other kinds of work around the place, too. I'm sorry I've been so hesitant about hiring more help. I just loved being alone with you so much."

As she sat down in the carriage across from Bliss she grinned at him brightly. "Well, you've said so yourself, Ben, we will have time alone together no matter what!"

"Aye, I did say that! And so we shall. One of the first things I do when we get to town is put an advert in the Gazette about able-bodied workers!"

Felicity smiled approvingly.

The rumbles of thunder were getting louder and closer as Ben drove toward town. Inside the carriage Felicity could hear Little Brutus snortinghis dislike of the imminent weather, and she mentally agreed. Within her stomach, the baby moved. And then...

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no... _Felicity winced and clutched at her stomach. It came on all of a sudden, the sharp cramp-like pain, intense and demanding so that she sat up straight fast, gasping shrilly. Across from her Bliss was immediately roused from a near dozing spell and blinked at her.

"Missus Lissie, you all right?"

"I, um, I don't think..._OH_!" She grasped the edge of the seat and leaned forward, eyes staring wide, She couldve sworn she'd just urinated all over herself, but that wasn't the case. Her water had broken and it was soaking into the front of her lovely butter-yellow dress quickly. She grabbed at the carriage window's edge. The pain was rapidly intensifying. A voive inside her head said, _It's time, Felicity. _"Not now!" she yelped.

"Oh Lord, are you having the labor pains?" Bliss leaned forward and grasped Felicity's arms, She too saw her friend's dress turning dark with fluid. "Goodness Gracious, you are!"

"BEN!" Felicity screamed as loud as she could. "Ben, stop! Stop the carriage! BEN!"

He heard and pulled Little Brutus up quick. He moved fast, like in his days as a cavalry soldier, with moves easy and flowing naturally as he lept from the friver's seat and flung the carriage door open. "What- what is it? Are you-?" He saw the front of her dress, saw her gravely pained expression, and the frantic way she held her stomach. Is the baby coming?"

"You better believe it, Mister Ben!" exclaimed Bliss. moving over to sit beside Felicity and hold her upright as the young woman groaned and grimaced. "And from the looks of it, its coming fast!"

"No, no, not now! Not here!" Felicity wailed as thunder boomed and echoed almost above them.

"Mister Ben, you gotta get this carriage turned around and get back to the cottage now! We're closer to it than to town, and I can help her better inside!"

Ben gulped, his mouth going dry. He ducked inside and gripped Felicity's closest hand. "Hold on, love! We're going back! I love you!"

"Nnnnggggg!" was all she could manage in response. The pain came in waves and pressure was building below her abdomen. She had a mad urgen to start pushing to get the baby out, but Bliss was telling her not to, to wait, just breathe deep and concentrate on not pushing. But Felicity was barely listening to her. Instinct bellowed at her to_ pushpushpush!_ and to fight it was not a consideration. If Blissful hadn't have turned her face in the direction of her voice, she would have been bearing down without thinking.

"Not yet, Missus Lissie! We're goin' back to the house, all right? Look at my face. Good. I've birthed a bunch of babies before, so I know what I'm sayin' when I tell you to not push!" The carriage slewed and bounced wildly. Felicity felt her guts lurch. Bliss braced herself against the back fo the carriage. Rain was beginning to fall and occasional flashes of lightening were making Little Brutus whinny.

This was not how she envisioned the birth of her baby to be! She was supposed to be home in Williamsburg, with her mother and Nan and Rose surrounding her and getting her ready! And there certainly wasn't supposed to be a storm about to rage with her out in it! "Ben, hurry!" she tried to yell, but of course the sounds of the carriage rattling, the harness jingling and Little Brutus pounding the ground with his powerful hooves, plus the thunder and breeze, her plea was drowned out. Bliss kept clam, telling her to breathe and concentrate, and she did her best to cling to those words when all she wanted to do was scream and push.

One thing was for very certain, and that was the birth of Felicity Davidson's first child was going to be a memorable one!


	3. Chapter 3 Felicity's First

Chapter3: Felicity's First

Ben intended to guide the carriage up to the house so that he could help Blissful get Felicity inside, but Little Brutus had an intention himself. The wind had picked up considerably and blown open one of the barn doors wide open. Ben cursed himself for not having closed them properly because he had been in such a hurry. In a hurry to get to town before the storm. He let the big black horse take them right into the barn, carriage and all. The door that had blown open allowed just enough space for the carriage to come through, but Ben was too busy cursing himelf again for not having hired more help before something drastic like this happened. Now Felicity's labor pains had begun and the weather was too bad for him to take a single horse and go to town for help.

Not that he wasn't willing to do so, no matter how bad it got, but he wasn't about to leave Felicity now. Not for anything in the world.

He scrambled down from the bench and flung open the carriage door. "How is she?" he blurted fretfully, his brown eyes wide with panic.

"We aint goin' inside the house?" was Blissful's surprised reply. She glanced at the grimacing, groaning young white woman she was leaning over. "Mister Ben, she needs to be-"

"I know, I know! Whatever you need from the house I wil go get it, but it was faster to the barn and its a good thing, too, because that rain is really coming down!" As if forces unseen were listening to his words, a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the sky outside and was immediately followed br a sharp crack of thunder that made even Felicity, having been preoccupied with pain, gasp and stare.

Bliss gulped, thinking fast. "Well, you can start by shuttin' that door over yonder and helping me get your wife outta this carriage!"

Ben scurried to grab the huge latch of the open barn door, his head down to avoid the sheets of rain blowing into his face, and quickly pulled it shut and latched it. What few seconds he had ducked outside had drenched his tricorn hat almost completely, but he ignored it, intent on helping Felicity. He was back at the carriage door within seconds.

"Here, Lissie, let me help you out, love," he coaxed, trying to sound as calm as possible. He wasn't sure if he managed it or not, but Felicity ccame to him anyway, nodding and holding to her stomach. She moved into his arms easilyso that he could lift her out. Blissful followed behind, instructing him to be careful, watch her head, don't drop her for crying out loud.

He was instructed to put her down on one of the unused stalls thst had plenty of fresh hay in it. The stall beside it was occupied by Penny, who's ears were perked straight up, her attention on her groaning mistress as well as the storm outside. Ben put Felicity down on the hay and kneeled beside her, but she immediately sat up, wincing and clutching her stomach.

"The pain is not letting up this time!" she exclaimed miserably. One of her hands dropped to the side of her leg and, having felt the hay, drew back in surprise. "Is this hay? Are we in the barn, Ben? Why are we in the barn?" But before anyone could reply she suddenly stiffened and half-screamed, half groaned, one hand grabbing Ben's arm the other clenching a fist full of hay. "The baby's coming NOW! Oh, where's Mother? I need my mother!"

Ben looked at Bliss, clearly on the verge of panic. Riding into battle while being shot at was one thing, but seeing one's wife in agony with the arrival of their child now imminent was quite another. There was no training for such a thing! "What do you need?"

Taking Felicity bu the shoulders, Bliss forced her to ease back down. "I need clean sheets, a few basins of water,,," Thunder seemingly shook the barn and Felicity sat up again, wide-eyed.

"There's a storm? How is my mother going to get here in a storm?" Bliss made her lay back down again.

Ben gulped and touched her face. "Lissie? Felicity, listen to me. I couldn't get us into town because it is storming too hard. But Bliss is here and she knows what do, so listen to her, all right? Just listen to what she tells you to do. I am going to go get the things she needs."

"NO!" Felicity screamed, grasping his had with both of hers. In her plight, she had quite a grip! "Don't leave me, Ben! Don't go away! You said you'd be there when the baby is born, you said-"

"Missus Lissie, aint no man gonna be able to help," Bliss tried to soothe her. "This here is woman's work!"

"But I need my husband! I need BEN!OOOOOHHHHH" Her eyelids fluttered and she sank back into the hay. "I hate this!"

Bliss looked at Ben. "I need those things now!"

Ben went.

He popped his dampened tricorn back upon his head and pulled his cloak closer around him, not that it would do much good. He opened a regualr door to the side of the now-closed securely double barn doors and was instantly into the rain, which now seemed to be blowing sideways. But with fast strides of his long legs he was into the cottage before he could become too drenched.

"Get it out!" Felicity cried through gritted teeth, pulling her knees up and apart with Bliss's help. "Just get it out!"

"Please, Missus Lissie, just lay back and try to concentrate on something, all right? Look over there! There's pretty Miss Penny watchin' you over the wall! You don't want to upset Penny, now, do you?"

"I WANT MY MOTHER!" Then she lapsed back into groaning. "I want Ben!"

"Listen to me, Missus Lissie, because you're gonna need to start pushin' as soon as I tell you too, hear?" Bliss had Felicity's skirts pushed up in wads past the young woman's knees, but Felicity didn't care. Not when her entire body seemd to be wracked with pain. Her stomach was clenched in pain and all she wanted in the world was to make to stop, to push as hard as humanly possible so that all of this could be over with as soon as possible! She wanted to hear Ben's voice, feel him near, see his beautiful brown eyes.

Scream at him for letting her convince him not to use the animal skin sheath!

He was back in five minutes, his coat nearly soaked through and rain water streaming off the brim of his hat. "I'm back!" he yelled to them, trying to be heard ove the thunder and the drumming rain and-could it be?-bits of hail. Trying not to slosh the basin of water any more than he already had, he strode to the stall they were in and kneeled right away, handing the basin to Bliss then removing the folded sheets from under his cloak. He looked at Felicity worriedly. "How is she?"

Bliss chuckled. "You see a baby yet, Mister Ben?"

"Sorry. An idiot's question." she knelt next to Felicity again, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips as he looked at her with concern. "I'm here, love, right by your side."

"You are gonna have to step out, Mister Ben, cause you can't-"

"NO!" Felicity shrieked again, sitting as upright as she could. Sweat had broke out over her face, plastering hair strands to her skin as if she'd been in the rain herself. She seemed to have grasped some kind of clarity for the moment. "Ben cannot leave! I refuse to focus or push or anything else if he goes!"

But Missus Lissie!" Bliss protested uncertainly "Men arent supposed to-"

"HE IS THE BABY'S BLASTED FATHER! He stays!"

Blissful blinked in surprise then looked at Ben, who grinned. "At this point it would be best not to argue her."

She nodded quickly. "Agreed. You stay!"

Not that he any intention of leaving anyway. He kissed Felicity's hand. "I am here to stay, love. Now are you ready?"

"NO!" Felicity screamed again, squeezing her eyes shut tight and grimacing.

"Oh come now, Missus Lissie," Bliss scolded lightly as she was tearing the sheets into the proper sized strips she needed. "Just a moment ago you were ready to push!"

"I AM TIRED!"

Ben tried to get her to relax, too. "You can do this Felicity, I know you can. Every time someone has told you that you cannot do something you have proven them wrong!"

"SHUT UP!"

Blissful Jones laughed as she went about her work.

Ben looked over at her. "Do women always scream like this when they are in labor?"

The young black woman grinned at him, her eyes bright and amused. "Mister Ben, I have heard a fine woman bellow things at her husband that would make a witch turn pale, and such things come from women that would make drunken sailors want to run to their mammas!" Ben's mouth dropped open, so she added, "Oh its the pain talking, of course, so don't think nothin' of it. It's mostly the first-time mothers who carry on so."

Ben nodded and looked back at Felicity. "Scream all you want, Lissie, I am not leaving you!"

Felicity moaned again, laid flat back and closed her eyes again. "Why must it hurt so much? AND WHAT IS THAT ANNOYING SOUND?"

The three of them listened. It sounded like the fists of a crowd of angry people pounding on the roof of the barn. He looked at Bliss and they both realized at the same time that it was hail stones. Bigger than the pea sized ones that fell earlier. The confirmation of that realization came in the form of a window near the door Ben had rushed out of being smashed as a ball of hail the size of his fist came through it. The sound of breaking glass made Little Brutus whinny in surprise where he was still standing harnessed to the carriage.

Bliss and Ben were brought back to their first concern when Felicity made another sound of pain. Bliss looked between her knees. "All right, Missus Lissie, you better push now!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can! You have to!"

"I'm so tired!" Felicity moaned, breathing as hard as if she'd been running. "I just can't!"

"Can you sit up a bit more?" Bliss asked.

"No, I haven't the strength!"

Close to panicking again, Ben thought quickly. He moved swiftly, raising Felicity's upper half in his strong arms, raising her so that he could slide himself in behind her and so that her back was against his chest, her body between his knees. Right away she gripped both of his knees in manic white hands. "All right, Lissie," he breathed encouragingly. "You can do it. I'll be your strength."

"Push, Missus Lissie, _now_!" commanded Bliss.

She inhaled, clenched her teeth, gripped Ben's knees so hard he could've sworn she was going to pop his kneecaps off, and _pushed_. Bliss yelled, "Again, Missus!" and was answered by the young woman's hard growling-groan. She was sweating buskets against Ben, who didn't care a bit about that but tried hard as he could to swipe the hair back from her hot face. Her mobcap had long since been flung, her hair mussed and sweat-streaked. She inhaled vocally and pushed yet again

"There's the head, Missus Lissie! I need you to push some more now!"

She sagged back against Ben. "Oh Lord, Ben, I don't think I can!"

"Yes you can, Lissie. Your mother did it four or five times. You can be that strong, too. This is a time you _can _be like your mother!"

Mention of her mother nseemed to rouse her a little more, making her raise her head, meet Bliss's eyes and nod acceptingly. "Yes," she murmured wearily. "I can." She drew in breath braced herself, and pushed for all she was worth, sream-groan accompanying her hardest push yet.

She felt something tear lose from her own body, coming free, releasing her from the difficult pain and at once draining her of everything that had sustained her those final moments. The baby was out! She immediately dropped back against Ben, her head rolling to the side as she panted, her own chest heaving seemingly in time with Ben's. She could feel her own pulse still racing and feel Ben's heart pounding at her back.

She didn't feel the need to scream at him anymore.

"Missus Lissie, Mister Ben, you have a son!" Bliss exclaimed, and then the crying began, a loud, robust crying that was a sure sign in Ben's opinion of healthy lungs. The large hail had ceased along with the loud thunder, though rumbles to the east could still be heard and the rain continued to fall in grey sheets. But most of the outside noises were drowned out by the arrival of the tiny, red-faced baby Bliss had wiped off and wrapped in clean linen to be present to his parents in.

"Oh Lissie, you were right! We have a boy!" Ben sniffed, having actually been moved to tears. He helped his exhausted wife sit up a liitle more and move her arms as she reached out to take the little bundle a grinning Blissful Jones held out to her. "Just look at him, Felicity! He'so little!"

She laughed a little nervously, never having handled something so small and fragile before. Her arms shook from weakness but she took the linen wrapped baby into her arms and Ben looked over her shoulder, pride on his face and his heart full of love for his new family. He kissed the sweaty temple of his wife sentimentally. "You did it Lisse. Just look at him."

Indeed she did. She gazed in wonder at the tiny nose, the little pink mouth, the tiny hands with fingers so small! "He is beauriful, Ben," she said softly, her own eyes having filled with tears as well. "He is _our_ creation, yours and mine. Look at his eyes! They are shaped like yours. I hoped they would be." She smiled when his arms squeezed her in a firm hug in response.

Blissful Jones sat back on her heels and nodded to herself, mostly out of satisfaction. "Now we need to get you into the house and into your bed so that you can rest properly!"

It just now dawned on her that she truly _was_ in the barn! In the throes of contractions, it had seemed like a dream. Yes, there was a storm and rain and thunder...She looked around them as she held her new baby in tired arms protectively. His crying had toned down into smaller baby squeals. Her baby had been born in a barn! Without Mother and Rose to help Bliss, who apparently had no real problem at all. She breathed deep, feeling sore and drained, but happy. In the stall next to the one she was in, Penny was snorting softly, ears turned toward the new little human, nostrils flared to inhale every scent there was.

"You know," she said, sniffing and smiling, "I am reminded of _another_ baby born in a stable, a long, long time ago. Wise men brought Him gifts."

Ben was touched. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he gazed at their son. "Aye. I was thinking of that myself. But I assume _your_ family and friends will bring you lots of cake."

She grinned, despite having just spent the last few hours in pain. "And tarts. Let there be tarts."

"Amen," agreed Blissful.

"Oh my," Ben said, reality coming back to his sense. "I will have to go and fetch your Mother as soon as the rain lets up. Little Brutus is still in the harness."

"He's all right, Mister Ben," confirmed Bliss, who had gotten up to see to the big black horse, who was eating some hay on the barn floor.

"Must you go so soon?" Felicity turned toward the sound of his voice beside her. "I mean, I _do_ want my mother near still, but I cant bear to be without you, either."

He was about to speak, bet then paused, thinking. No, he didn't want to leave her, not at all. Damn, he shouldn't have kept putting off hiring more help! But then his self-condemning thoughts were interrupted by Bliss's voice: "I'll go fetch 'em, Mister Ben! Gimmie a horse and I _know_ Mr. Edward will bring her momma right here himself! Knowin' them, they'll _all_ come! That way you can stay here and see that Missus Lissie and the baby gets inside and put right to bed!"

"Oh Bliss, you would do that for us?" Felicity beamed, as her new son raised a pink hand to try to touch her chin.

"Why sure! I'll make sure your momma brings back tarts!"

"The Lord bless you, Blissful!"

She looked around. "Who do I take, Miss Penny or this big Little Brutus here?"

"Ben, will you get Penny saddled for her? Brutus is strong, but Penny is much faster." Felicity leaned forward so that Ben could slide out from behind her.

"Yes! The rain is finally letting up now." Ben looked through a close window. "But do be careful. And Bliss, if anyone wants to stop you and give you grief...you know how some people are...just tell them if they have anything to say about it they can come speak to Benjamin Davidson." He sounded quite adamant, too.

Bliss nodded understandingly. yes, there were some folks who didn't believe in black people being freed and going about town, as they put it, 'unchecked.' A black woman riding into town towards evening, especially in a hurry, might be seen as such. Neither Ben nor Felicity cared for such attitudes against their black friends and were fully prepared to defend them.

She had Penny blanketed and saddled even as Ben got the alert Penny bridled. Ben swung one of the latched barn doors open and stepped back to give them room as Bliss whipped her cloak back on, threw up the hood and urged Penny on and out into the drizzle. Thunder was faint in the east now, and the overcast sky made the evening look even darker, but no one had a doubt as to which direction Penny knew to go. The smart copper mare could've run the road into town blindfolded.

Ben was swift in getting back to his exhausted wife's side. By now the baby was cooing and staring up at his mother with a bit of curiosity. Felicity was smiling down at him, still marvelling at him, at everything that had just happened.

"Are you all right. love?" Ben's arms went about her, hugging her and the baby close.

"I'm fine, Ben," she sighed happily, her green eyes tired but lit with joy. "We _both_ are."

He had not missed seeing the spots of blood on the white sheet Bliss had lmanaged to get under Felicity before the baby arrived. After having become accustomed to seeing all sorts of bloody messes on and off the battlefield while he was a soldier, he was not quite prepared to see blood that had come from his precious wife's body, even if it wasn't all that much. His worry was evident on his handsome face, and she could sense it.

"I know you see the blood, Ben. It really isn't that much."

"Blood is blood," said Ben warily. "A body needs it to live, and it should be _inside_ you, not outside of you."

"It was to be expected, Ben. There is supposed to be _some_ bleeding, I was told, but there is no worry unless the bleeding doesn't stop." She cocked her head and smiled a little at him. "It _has_ stopped, hasnt it? I would imagine so since Bliss offered to go to town for us. She would not have left if she hadnt thought I was all right, you know."

Ben nodded, brushed dampened hair back from her temple. "You never cease to amaze me, girl. Never." He inhaled, fearing that the wave of emotion he was feeling would crash over him any second if he continued to look into those green eyes of her any longer. He began to gather her up. "I'm taking you and our child into the house and to bed. Like Bliss said, you need proper bed rest."

"Just when I was about to get all nice and snug in my little birthing-stall," she said, chuckling.

Ben grinned as he scooped her up and took her and the baby out of the barn. The still drizzling rain didn't seem to bother Felicity at all. In fact, she seemed to relish the cool rain upon her hot face. In her arms, the baby was protected by the sheet he was wrapped in. "What about Brutus?" she asked drowzily. "He is still hitched up."

"He'll be fine. It was _his_ idea to go into the barn and out of the rain," he told her, now sounding proud of the horse's actions. "I was so worried about you that I just let him. A ball of hail knocked out one of the windows, but what is that compared to everything else?"

"I agree. I knew a storm was coming, but I had no idea it was that rough."

"Aye! You _were_, after all, a little preoccupied!"

They both laughed gently, Felicity sounding more sleepy than anything else. He got them upstairs and sat her on the bed. quickly he found another shift for her to change into, one with longer, lovely-looking sleeves, then held their son while she slowly and carfefully changed. Having been pregnant, she hadn't worn the spiteful corset in months, so at least she didn't have that to have to mess with. As sonn as she was changed, she eased beneath the covers and reached for the baby, whom Ben certainly enjoyed holding himself to wonder over the tiny face that stared back at him with the same curiosity.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes yourself, Mr. Davidson," she instructed with a smile. "I will not have you sick when there is much celebrating to be done!"

"And you should be resting, Mrs. Davidson! I am still worried about you, so appease me and rest! Your mother will be here tonight, and most likely your father as well. I am going to put water on to boil for coffee, just as soon as I get the fire going in here."

She gazed at him sleepily. "You're going to boil water in _here_?"

He fought the impulse to laugh riotously becasue she sounded so bewildered yet so sleepy! "No love, I am going to the kitchen to boil the water. But that is a very good idea you have there, nonetheless!"

"Oh. All right, then," she yawned.

He looked over at her as he changed clothes, watched her ease down into the pillows with the baby still in her arms all nice and snug. her eye lids getting heavier and heaver, and he smiled.

"Ben?" she called to him just as he was about to leave the room.

He stopped, turned back, grinning. "Yes, love?"

"I meant it when I said I wanted our first born son to have your name," she reminded him in all seriousness. "He will be named Benjamin Isaac Davidson Junior. Please, Ben. I dreamed of it being that way."

Of course he could deny her nothing. He felt so flattered and yet so humbled, so full of love and devotion for her and their newborn son. He gulped, found his voice and said, "If that is what you truly wish..."

"It is," she assured him firmly.

"Well, sure, Lissie. It-It isn't a must, really- I mean, I don't deserve to have a-"

"Oh shush you, now. Our son is to be named for a fine man of the Legion. I would not want this any other way. Now boil that water."

"Ye-yes, of course! Right away" He left the room in a hurry to get back to it. HIs heart soared and he felt like he was flying. He had a son! The best wife a man could ever have, and now a child that bore his name! His father had always told him a man's pride was in the family he created, in the love and devotion he was returned for that which he gave. Ben never believed that more than he did at this moment.

_Let the storms come! _he cheered mentally. _Let there be hail stones and thunder and lightning, everything the worls can throw me, because i have Felicity and a son! Both to call my very own! _

When she arrived, Martha Merriman swept right upstairs with two baskets full of feminine what-nots and the other full of food. She was all tears, laughter, lightly scolding Ben for having taken her daughter out of town for the weekend one moment, then praising him for being so helpful the next. She was accompanied by Rose, who was as all a-twitter as Bliss was. Edward Merriman was teary-eyed and congratulatory, having driven Martha and Rose back in the small Merriman carriage himself. Nan, Polly and William had been left at home with Marcus, who was always reliable should anything happen.

It was after ten o'clock that night when Martha emerged from her daughter and Ben's bedchamber, still crying tears of joy and reporting that all was well with the new mother and baby.

And that Felicity had fallen sound asleep while eating her fourth custard tart.


	4. A First and A Second

Chapter 4: A first and a second!

In the days following the birth of Ben Jr. Felicity was so happy to have her family around her as she had her 'lying-in' days in bed. Lucien Lacroix bright Nan and Wiliam to see their sister and meet their new cousin, who seemed to have a big toothless grin for everyone.

"See that?" William pointed out as he got to hold his tiny nephew for the first time. "He likes me! He's already prepared to be merry!"

The cottage was full of laughter and Merriman-merriment. Then Arthur and Elizabeth came by carriage and both young wives burst into tears upon seeing one another, Elizabeth looking ready to pop any minute.

"Oh Lissie!" she sniffed, after at least ten minutes of hugging and adoring the baby, "is it true? In the _barn_?"

"Yes, Beth, it it absolutely true!" Felicity told her, holding her best friend's hand while holding Ben Jr. with the other arm.

"Was the labor horrible?"

"It was worse than horrible- it was terrible! I thought I was going to die! But yet at the same time, I was glad of it, because it meant that little Benny here was coming into the world at last, and the pain would soon be over." She grinned brightly. "I have been told time and again that it is not so bad when you have your second child, though. Mother keeps telling me that, as if she's trying to give me a hint!"

"Truly?" Elizabeth looked stunned. "But you're just geting over having your first!"

"Oh Mother is just giddy, that's all. She's so deliriously happy for me and Ben. I don't even want to think that far ahead!" She nodded at Elizabeth's large round stomach. "Any day now, eh?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "I miss the sight of my feet! They were nothing to crow about to begin with, but I am partial to them." Both ladies laughed easily, shaking their heads, and then Elizabeth said, "Just look at us now, LIssie. Yesterday we were playing with dolls and today we are talking about our first-born children! Where did the time go? Could you have ever imagined?"

"Goodness, no!" Felicity agreed. "Here I did just give birth to a living child, and I still do not feel any different than I did on my wedding day! I'm still...me."

"Well that is good to know!" exclaimed Elizabeth, all grins and chuckles. "And I hope you always _be_ you!"

"So tell me," Felicity ventured to ask, "How was the wedding of Annabelle to the Major Basil Crumb?"

"Boring," Stated Elizabeth immediately.

"_Boring_? _Our_ Annabelle?"

Elizabeth would've howled with laughter if Ben Jr. wasn't so sound asleep in his mother's arms and their mothers were not just downstairs. But it was plain all over the blond young woman's face that she was just itching to. "I know! Basil has a lot of family here in the colonies, but he has even more back home in England. When he feels it safe, he and Annabelle will return to England."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Elizabeth's smile went slant-wise in thought. "I have mixed feelings, I'm afraid. Yes, I would miss her, but then now that I'm having a family of my own, it doesnt seem so terrible. She's going to start a new life with her husband. Is that not what we married ladies do?"

"Aye. 'Tis far different than when she claimed to have wanted to marry Lord Harry all those years ago, isn't it?"

"Oh very. I am trying very hard to forgive her still. It will get easier, I know, but then she'll be across the sea when I finally do. Oh well, at least she will not be around to cause any more mischief."

Felicity smiled encouragingly. "But you will not part on hard terms, will you?"

"We shall see. Annabelle _has_ expressed excitement over the arrival of my baby." She giggled a bit. "Basil wants to have lots of sons, he says. As if he has any control over the matter. He is a lackwit."

They laughed again, softly, then Elizaberth said, "Oh he's not a _bad_ brother-in-law, just _boring_. While he and Annabelle were exchanging their vows, _Father_ almost dozed off!"

"Truly!" Felicity tried to imagine nodding off in the pews of Bruton Parrish Church. "I would have never guessed!"

"Indeed! Each of Basil's married brothers stood up to make speeches about the sanctity of marriage and Mother had to keep giving him the elbow!"

"Oh my! How did our Arthur fare?"

Elizabeth snickered lowly. "My poor love, he was so eager to get to the eating part of the festivities that he bit upon on eo fhis fingernails!"

Felicity giggled, and the baby stirred in her arms, extending a tiny fist, uncurling even tinier fingers and yawned.

"Lissie, he's such a beautiful thing! His hair looks a little reddish, too!"

She nodded proudly. "Every bone in my body insisted that the baby was going to be a boy, and that he had to be named after Ben. We've started calling him 'Benny.' If there are two Bens about the house and I call out for one of them, they mght _both_ come, not knowing which Ben I wanted!"

"That's darling!" Elizabeth put her finger into the tiny outstretched hand and fingers instictively wrapped around it. "Oh you little sweetheart! I am your Auntie Elizabeth! Ever so nice to meet you!"

"Thank you, Beth," Felicity said softly, smiling at her friend.

"Why, whatever for?"

"Being you."

Overcome with love for her best friend, Elizabeth leaned forward and hugged Felicity as tightly as her big round stomach would allow. She sniffed setimentally. "Now just you prepare to be an honorary Auntie yourself!" She patted her stomach. "I bet you anything that I will be having my lying-in days by next week!"

"Then it wil be my turn to bring the groaning cakes!"

"Arthur will be most appreciative." She grinned. "He had those 'sympathetic pains' for quite a while! I worry how he will handle the actual birth!"

"Shall Ben and I tie him down for you?" Felicity grinned.

"Yes, do! And make Ben sit on him!" Elizabeth looked immendely amused by the thought of that. "I cannot believe that Ben was right with you while you were in labor!"

"He had insisted on it, and so he was. But neither one of us imagined it would be in the barn...during a hail storm!" She shook her head, still unable to believe it herself. "But you know something, Beth? I don't think I could have done it without him. I was _sooo_ tired! The contractions were so brutual and intense...I am very glad he was there. If you think about it, he had every right to be there. Its his son, too. Husbands _should_ be allowed to share the agony a woman has to go through!"

"I agree! But you know how Arthur is- he'd pass out if he couldn't find a way to panic properly!"

Felicity nodded and patted her hand. "Ben will sit on him, if you like."

"Thanky!"

The two friends reminisced a little longer before Ben entered, eager to see his beloved and the baby, and Elizabeth took her leave for a while, to go down and have some of the many groaning cakes that had been brought and delivered to the Davidson cottage. Jenny and Walter Wheaton arrived with a couple of tasty deserts as well. There was Caleb Haverty, Rose, Marcus, Nan and William, Polly who likened the baby to a "real breathing doll baby!" and couldn't wait for him to be old enough to play chasing games with.

Nan had become engaged to Lucien, who's English had greatly improved with time, but his french accent was still admirable, especially to Nan, whom Felicity caught sighing over as she watched or listened to him speak. He was eager to live in the colonies, to attempt to grow grapes for the wine business and establish his family's name here in American wine. The fact that he wanted to live in the colonies was a relief to Mr. and Mrs. Merriman. The fact that he wanted to take Nan to France to meet his family, however, wasn't.

"What is it about my family and the sea?" Martha inquired of Felicity one evening they were alone in the Merriman's mini-kitchen, sitting at the prep table with coffee. "William wants to sail aboard Lord Eric's vessel as soon as humanly possible, and Nan wants to go meet Lucien's family."

"William has _always _dreamed about being on the ocean," Felicity reminded her gently. "Ever since Grandfather told him tales of crossing the sea to come to the colonies. Nan doesn't _want_ to ber on a ship, especially since Elizabeth and I told her about our experiences, but she is willing to go to meet the people that will soon be her in-laws. She is growing up fast, Mother. Women get to make such few decisions in their adult lives, and she has made one concerning the man she is to marry. She wants to meet the people whom she will also be calling family. Lucien's grandmother is not in the best of health and is unable to travel by ship. He adores her and it is last wish to see the young lady who he is so enthusiastic about. Can you blame her?"

"No," Mrs. Merriman sighed relentingly. "I just fear that neither one of them will return. I feared you. I feared for Ben and Elizabeth and dear Arthur, _all_ of you. You are a mother now, Lissie. It will frighten you terribly when your beloved children make risky decisions."

"Yes, I know. But I know also that we _all_ have to make the best decisions we can, and in doing so, take risks. Not every sea trip turns out bad. Not every decision is a poor one. Mother, where is your faith?"

Mrs. Merriman smiled a little nervously. "I _do_ have faith, Lissie, but I also fear the grief of losing one of you, always. No matter how old you become, I will always be your mother, and I will _always_ react as a mother first and foremost. You children are the living proof of a great love. Your father and I. When something harms that proof, it hurts so very much."

Felicity nodded, and was about to delve into that a little deeper with questions that suddenly arose, but she didn't get the chance, but Blissful burst into the mini-kitchen all wide-eyed and excited. "Missus Lissie! Missus Elizabeth has begun her labor! And Lawd Almightie, she's askin' for you!"

"Go, dear. I will keep Benny!" Mrs. Merriman rose and stepped over to the baby's cradle to lift him up into her arms.

"Thank you, Mother! Do tell Ben where I've gone!" She flashed a smile and followed Bliss out in a hurry.

"Felicity, what is the mat-?" started Nan, having come from the parlor.

"I have to hurry, Nan, Elizabeth is having her labor!"

"Oooooo! I wish her luck!"

Felicity grabbed her cloak off of its peg by the door and foillowed Bliss out into the cool evening air. As they hurried as fast as they could Bliss said, "I was just coming from your house 'to your mamma's when I nearly ran into Missus Elizabeth's servant girl, who'd come to get you!"

"Ben was in my family's barn with my father, but I couldn't take time to tell him! I know what Elizabeth's going through, so I better hurry! Oh she must be in a panic!"

"Well if'n she aint, I bet Mister Arthur _is_!"

Felicity cackled wildly.

The ladies went to the back door of Arthur and Elizabeth's house, but didn't need to knock-Dolly, who used to be a servant at the Cole house, had gone to live with the newly married Pratts and work for them. Felicity and Bliss were ushered in immediately. "Upstairs!" Dolly said, letting them lead. "She don't want to do nothin' until you get up there, Miz Lissie!"

"Oh dear!" groaned Felicity, knowing that feeling herself. As she passed Elizabeth's parlor, she heard miserable moaning and stopped. Bliss ran into her, and Dolly ran into Bliss. "That was Arthur!" exclaimed Felicity, turning to look at Dolly.

"Yes, Miz Lissie, it is!" said Dolly fretfully. "And if you go in there he'll just beg you to let him go to his wife, and if you say 'No, you cannot!' he'll just start cryin' again!"

_Again?_ Felicity grin

ned. "All right, then, let's go on to Elizabeth! There's no time to deal with a hysterical man!"

Dolly giggled.

As soon as Felicity opened the door to Elizabeth and Arthur's bed chamber and poked her mobcapped head inside, Elizabeth reached a frantic waving hand out and yelped, "Lissie, thank the Lord you're here! I need you! You've done this before!"

"And I have not?" This came from a chuckling Mrs. Cole, who was preparing clean sheets at a trunk close to Elizabeth's bed. "Merciful heavens, Beth, where do you think you came from?"

Elizabeth ignored her. "Felicity, you've done this most recently! It hurts!"

Felicity exchanged grins with Mrs. Cole as she came to her friend's side. She took Elizabeth's hand in both of her own. "Aye, it does! But you will get through it just fine, I know you will. I dare say you are doing much better than Arthur is!"

Mrs. Cole dabbed Elizabeth's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. "He is not still moaning, is he?"

"Oh yes," Felicity told her, grinning. "As if he were in labor as well!"

"Well I wish it _was_ him instead of me!" wailed Elizabeth, trying to sit up.

"Spoken like a true wife!" said Bliss, coming to Mrs. Cole's side. "I'm here to help. I delieverd Missus Lissie's boy, so if there's anything I can do..."

"Oh yes, yes, so glad you're here!" Mrs. Cole sighed in relief. "Agatha Pratt is somewhere around here, kitchen I believe- I had to tell her to go do something I already forgot, just so she would not swoon and make Elizabeth panic anymore than she already is!"

"I'm not panicking, Mother!" grimaced Elizabeth sharply. "I am in PAIN! Ooooo, make it stop!"

Mrs. Cole and Bliss were pulling the sheets away from Elizabeth's legs to get her ready. Without having to be told to, the blond young woman's knees went up and open. She grasped Felicity's hand so hard that Felicity would jokingly say later that it would smart for the rest of her life! But Felicity bit her bottom lip and bore it, wondering if she had gripped Ben's hand this hard!

* * *

Mrs. Merriman had told him that Elizabeth was about to give birth, and that Felicity had gone with Bliss to help. Ben wished that Felicity had gotten him along the way, but he couldn't really complain. After all, when a baby was about to debut, it did not wait on guests! He jogged along the street, trying not to grin like a nitwit, for he was rather amused by the fact that the two merriest girls in Virginia were now wives and mothers. _Young_ wives and mothers. His felicity had turned out to be more amazing as every day passed. It seemed like just yesterday that she was learning lessons on serving tea, and now she was helping her best friend through the birth of a first child!

Mr. Cole ushered Ben in right away without the ex-apprentice even having to knock. "Thank goodness you've arrived, Ben! I was so close to sending for you! Perhaps you can calm him down," Mr. Cole said, swallowing nervously. "He will not sit or drink or anything else. His own father cannot even keep still"

Ben didn't need to ask who Mr. Cole was referring to. He grinned.

"He's in the parlor," said Mr. Cole.

Ben had not needed to ask. The distinct sounds of a forehead hitting a wall every three seconds was all he needed to identify the expectant father, Arthur Pratt. Upon entering the room, Ben saw Arthur facing the nearest wall, both hands braced against it as he banged his forehead against it, indeed, every three seconds. Across the room, the wiry Mr. Augie Pratt was pacing nervously, seemingly unable to notice his son's own anixiety.

Ben hurried to Arthur's side and caught the blond Brit's forehead just before it could pop the wall again. Arthur's blue eyes snapped open as Ben turned him around. "Ben! Is it over?" Arthur cried. "Is she all right?"

"No, Arthur, the baby hasn't been born yet. Felicity is up there with her right now, helping. But you've got to stop banging the wall like this, you will bruise yourself purple!"

"I-I don't know what to do with myself, young Benjamin! She wails and shouts and I am helpless! They will not let me in the room!"

"Who won't let you in the room, Arthur?"

"THEY!"

"You mean the women?" Ben sighed, shook his head and grinned. "Of course _they_ won't! But you've got to relax, my friend, or you will be no good to Elizabeth when you _do_ see her!"

"B-But _you_ got to be with Felicity when _your_ child was born!"

"Well yes, but _I_ wasn't falling to pieces!" _Not exactly, anyway, _Ben admitted mentally. "And Felicity did not have anyone else to help her other than me and Blissful Jones. Elizabeth is surrounded by women who know what they are doing and they will help her get through this."

"I should be up there," Arthur continued to moan miserably. "This is all my fault!"

Ben laughed. Mrt. Cole sighed and poured himself another glass of Madeira from the sideboard. Mr. Pratt wiped a hand over his forehad and said, "Come now, boy, you are making me nervous!"

"I am making YOU nervous?" Arthur exclaimed, his voice going unnaturally shrill. "My wife is in the throes of laboring pains, and _you_ are nervous? My God, man, how is that so?"

"Here they go again," muttered Mr. Cole.

"When you or your mother are nervous, _I_ become nervous!" Mr. Pratt insisted, stopping his pacing. (Mr. Cole craned his neck to see if a path had been worn into his wife's carpet). "It is my side of the family, you know. We pick up on nervousness and it is has been the ruination of many of our ancestors! Why your great uncle Eustice-"

A scream issued from upstairs, making all four men go still, then there was another voice, saying, "All right, Elizabeth, almost there! Another good push for us, dear!" And more half-groaning, half shrieking.

"Oh God!" fretted Arthur. "OhdearGodOhdearGodOhdearGod!"

"Arthur, hush. Now where's your mother?" Ben demanded, trying not to laugh.

"Mother? I've no idea." Arthur flopped down upon a sofa and buried his head on his hands. He began the moaning chant again.

Mr. Cole answered, "Out in the kitchen, Ben. My wife sent her to make groaning cakes."

"_Groaning_ cakes?" Arthur looked up from his facial burial and stared at them. "Why must they be called _groaning_ cakes?"

Before Arthur could get his answer, however, another determined scream echoed around the house. He buried his face again in his hands and moaned. Ben sat down beside him and patted him heartily on the back. "It will be fine, Arthur. Just try to relax." All Ben got in return was a forlorn moan. "Well how about I go upstairs and ask Felicity how Elizabeth is doing?"

"Mmm-hmm." Arthur nodded pitifully.

"At least you got him sitting down," Mr. Cole commented tightly. Knowing that it was his own daughtyer upstairs having a baby made him just as anxious as Arthur and Mr. Pratt, but Mr. Cole was able to contain it a little better.

Ben grinned and left the room, glad to have tasked himself with something to do. The closer he got to Elizabeth's room, the loader the sounds of pain got, naturally. He rapped on the door as gently as he could and was greeted by his own Felicity, who poked her red head out of the door.

"Ben! You're here!"

He leaned forward and kissed her quick on the mouth. "Where else would I be? I'm up here to see how Elizabeth is faring. Can you give me a report, my favorite lieutenant?"

She giggled ecstatically. From behind her the sound of wailing began again, but this time it was not Elizabeth. The baby! "It's a girl, Ben!" she told him joyfully. "My best friend has had a girl! You can tell Arthur he has a daughter, and that Elizabeth is doing just fine." She looked over her shoulder a moment, then turned back to Ben. "I've got to get back to Beth now. I'll be out soon!" She paused, her grin sentimental. "So did you have to sit on him?"

"Arthur? I was thinking that I might have to, but I got him sitting down. I'll go give him the good news!"

All three men rose from their seats as soon as Ben re-entered the parlor. Seeing ben's broad grin made each one of them wonder what was going on. It was to Arthur he strode right up to and who's shoulders he clasped happily. "It's a girl, Arthur! Hear that crying? Its your new daughter!"

"A girl!" cried Augie Pratt ecstatically. "How wonderful!"

Mr. Cole actually had tears in his eyes. "My daughter...has a daughter! My Lord, she is a mother!"

"Oh...Oh my!" Arthur sat down, stood up, wiped a hand over his face and began to smile, the smile getting wider and wider. "Is- Is Elizabeth all right?"

"As far as I know, yes. Felicity will let us know when you can see her. How does it feel, Arthur? You're a father now!"

"I have never been so terrified in my life!" He inhaled, his chest filling. "And yet I have never been so happy! I just want to see her- them!-as soon as possible!"

"You willl, son!" said Mr. Pratt, sweeping over to Arthur to embrace him. "Oh your mother is going to be so- your mother! She is out in the kitchen! She must be fetched right away! I shall do the fetching!"

"Excellent notion!" cried Arthur, patting his father on the back. As the elder Pratt trotted out of the room, Arthur asked of Ben, "So...is this how you felt when you recieved news of your son?"

"Yes," laughed Ben, "only you have a dughter! I would have been just as thrilled ot have recieved a girl, too. All I really cared about was that Felicity was all right. The gender of our child did not matter."

At that moment, Dolly poked her head into the room. "Mister Arthur, you can come see your wife and daughter now! Everyone come see!"

"Oh joy!" Arthur hurried after her, his anxiety having passed at last.

At the foot of the stairs, Ben was nearly mowed down by the scurrying plump Mrs. Pratt, who whizzed by him in a mad rush of pink. "Ooopsies, Mr. Davidson, I must get to that baby! I am grandmother-again!" She tittered excitedly, very much like a little girl. "Five granddaughters, Mr. Davidson! Have we not been blessed? I ask you!"

Ben held up his finger, trying to reply to that, but figured it pointless, for the lady was clearly in too deep of an ecstacy to hear anything else but her own giggling. Which was understandable at the moment. He had forgotten that Arthur had three sisters who were married with children, who were no doubt girls. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of the Pratt family mostly consisting of girls. It was rather comical, but that was no surprise there, either.

Felicity had just come outside the room, chuckling to herself when Ben got upstairs. He strolled over to her and eased his arms around her waist. The insane urge to hold her to him was just too irresistable. Her cheeks were flushed, but her grin was as bright as ever. She laid her hands upon his chest. "I'm so glad you're here," she sighed contentedly.

"So am I. Everything went well, I take it?"

"Yes indeed. She had been having her labor pains for quite some time before I got here- hours, in fact! I wish they had sent for me sooner, but no one wanted to leave the house with her carrying on like she had been. From what I learned they were having an early dinner and then her water broke, and, well, you know the rest."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you back into town before Benny was born, so that _you_ could've had more help, too."

"I'm not." She beamed at him happily. "Everything turned out good. You were there, which you were determined to be, and Bliss knew what she was doing. You gave me encouragement when I needed it. Come to think of it, I wouldn't have had it any other way." She kissed his lips sweetly.

"Ah, pretty Lissie, what you do to me," he sighed secretively. "Does Elizabeth need you much longer?"

"I will stay a while longer, just until Elizabeth is resting well, then Bliss and I shall go back to Mother's house. How about you?"

"I will stay until you and Bliss are ready to go. I hear the sounds of corks popping downstairs, so I guess it would be the polite thing to share a toast to the new baby." He grinned at her irresistably. "And I know for a fact that there will be cake. This is, after all, a _Pratt_ establishment."

They laughed discreetly, foreheads touching. Felicity did stay with Elizabeth a little while longer, promising to return for the official party in a day, and went downstairs to have a chick of cake with Ben Mr. Cole and Mr. Pratt. When inquiring as to the where abouts of 'Mr. and Mrs. Basil Crumb, she was told that Annabelle and her new husband had gone to New York for the time being. Felicity didn't know whether to feel angry that Annabelle missed her sister's first child being delievered or relieved. Elizabeth didn't seem to care, but then she had been rather busy the last few hours!

When both Felicity and Ben were assured that Elizabeth was resting and that Arthur was in no longer in danger of fainting, they said their good evenings and walked arm-in-arm back to the Merriman house, where Mrs. Merriman and Nan were still up, waiting to hear the news about Elizabeth. Martha wanted to start baking cake as soon as daylight presented itself, Nan wanted to see the baby as soon as possible, and Felicity just wanted to go home with her husband and her son and go to sleep knowing that all was well with the people she loved.

Four months later, Felicity and Ben broke the news that they were now expecting their second child.

* * *

**A/N: **'Groaning' cakes were for real! When a woman was about to, or had just given birth, well-wishers would arrive with the aptly-named 'groaning' cakes, usually served at a 'groaning' party. Google it if you don't believe me!


	5. Felicity's Second

Chapter Five:Felicity's Second

October, 1787

Felicity loved the month of October. The trees changed colors, the air got cooler, and it seemed like the world wanted to relax with the onset of autumn. Ben Jr. was just barely over a year old and now he was showing interest in the world around him. He liked Penny, enjoyed petting her nose and burying one of his tiny hands in her mane. He enjoyed all the attention he got from his family. But soon he would be getting a new sibling.

Ben _senior_ had taken on an apprentice by the name of Wallace Egglethorpe, a young lad of fourteen who wore spectacles and had a keen sense of observation. Wallace was good with numbers, even catching some of the small errors Ben himself had made in the log book. Ben had also hired a strong black man named Curtis from King's Creek Plantation to help in the store very much the way Marcus did for Mr. Merriman. Curtis was an easy-going muscular fellow with a deep voice and a good work ethic. Having worked with the horses at King's Creek, he was very good with Penny and Little Brutus, the later of which had him marveling over the size and strength of the black horse. "Wouldn't want to get a foot caught under one of _those_ hooves!" Curtis exclaimed when seeing Little Brutus for the first time.

Of course, the addition of Curtis and Wallace gave Ben more time to be with his wife and first-born. He, too, enjoyed the walks they took together, taking turns holding Benny and showing him all of the beautiful things in nature. Trees, animals and flowers. The baby burst into tears when the three of them ventured too near a mallard at Miller's Pond, startling the duck into honking, which in turn startled Benny into crying.

They visited Elizabeth often. Elizabeth loved fussing over her and Arthur's daughter, Alice, who seemd to favor Arthur in the eyes but had Elizabeth's smile and chin. When sat across from each other, Benny and Alice just stared at each other like they were interesting figures made out of wood. Arthur adored his Alice, and promised to teach her everything she wanted to know, and if she wanted to know something that Arthur did not know the answer to, he swore to find it out. It was obvious to everyone that little Alice had her father wrapped around her tiny finger. Elizabeth was absolutely delighted.

Everyone seemed to be thrilled to know that Felicity Davidson was expecting again. When she and Ben broke the news to her family, Mrs. Merriman became giddy and girlsih all over again, and Mr. Merriman grinned for days. Lucien Lacroix, always glad to celebrate anything the Merrimans were, jumped up, clasped Ben by the shoulders, and kissed him on each cheek, then both the backs of Felicity's hands.

Martha Merriman was determined that her eldest daughter would be upstairs in her old bed chamber when the time for the baby to be born came. Late into Felicity's pregnancy she relented to remain in town at her family's house, under close supervision. Ben stayed nights with her, for he knew that the constant fussing would begin to wear on his beloved wife's nerves as the days of her pregnancy continued.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision, staying here to let Mother, Nan and Rose fuss over me like this. 'Tis not always fun being the center of attention, you know. They've been looking at my stomach as if they expect it to burst like one of those pig-bladder balls!"

Ben and Felicity were out in the Merriman barn one evening, visiting Patriot, who was as rambunctious as ever. They leaned against his stall door and rubbed his neck. Ben laughed heartily and said, "I think your mother is just determined to have you in her sights when you give birth this time."

Felicity shrugged. "It doesn't matter who's presence I'm in when the labor starts- it will still hurt. Perhaps not as much as when Benny was born, though. I hope."

"As do I, love." He brushed stray wisps of hair away from her still-pixieish face. "I still want to be with you. You know that."

She regarded him with a little amusement. "Mother and Rose will not let you. _You_ know _that_."

"They should know by now that no one can keep me from you." He sounded as is there was no room for dispute. "I am your husband and I have every right to be there."

"Oh, we shall see." She smiled cryptically.

"I was meaning to ask you what you feel the gender of our second offspring will be this time." He grinned at her, a sparkle in his brown eyes.

She closed her eyes, thinking...feeling. Ultimately she opened her eyes and replied, "I believe we are having a _girl_ this time." Her eyebrow rose expectantly. "What think you about _that_?"

His grin broadened even more. "I like that just fine, pretty Lissie! A daughter to dote upon!"

She laughed, pleased at his reaction. He was a wonderful husband, still going out of his way to see to her confort, her every need, no matter how small or how big. True to his word, he made time for the both of them, for riding, for strolling, and yes, intimacy. Knowing this made her wish they could be intimate now if she it hadn't been nearly her time. Felicity knew that they'd be ravishing each other again just as soon as she was physically able, but the wait seemed to be so long! Knowing _that_, she grinned at the fact that the child she was presently carrying was concieved on the dining room table of their cottage just out of town.

Ben had been intensely amorous that night, sitting her on the table's edge, shoving up her skirts as she yanked and tore at his breeches. The table hadn't been completely cleared, therefore plates and bowls went clattering to the floor. By the time they had finished, the opposite end of the dining table was against the wall, having been 'thrusted' about four feet.

And that dining room table of theirs was a heavey oaken one, too.

Ben saw her cheeks redden as she grinned. "What is that smile?" he asked, humored. "What are you thinking, wife?"

"Nothing...just how our new little one was concieved."

Ben chuckled, turning a bit pink in the face himself. "I'll never look at that table the same way again."

"Oh the tales that bit of wood could tell!"

He pulled her as close as her stomach would allow, arms tight about her as much as he could. "Do you think the birth of our second child will be as interesting as the first?"

"Knowing us, it most likely will!" They smiled flirtatiously at one another. "I think Mother is keeping me close so that it will not be. Benny's birth was a little _too_ interesting for her liking."

"Life is never boring with you. It never has been. It never will be." The warmth in his brown eyes made her want to swoon. "Still glad you married me, Lissie?"

"Oh yes," she assured her big stomach. "Just look at what our love has accomplished, Ben. Part of that love is being tended to by my mother, and another part is about to be born any time now."

He inhaled, beaming brightly and feeling on top of the world. "I want to have many children with you, Felicity Davidson," he gulped, glad to have spoken of it aloud. "I want the living proof of our love to multiply and last forever."

She could see the seriousness in his brown eyes even though he wore the most loving of smiles. "It will, Ben. I have no doubt of that."

He hugged her tightly, despite Patriot trying to indulge himself in his long time favorite game of removing hats from off of human heads. The tall black Thoroughbred nipped at Ben's tricorn persistently unitl Ben just leaned forward a bit and said, "Here, big fellow, you can just have it!"

Thrilled, Patriot flung his head, hat in teeth, and stepped away from the stall door to toss it around his stall.

Felicity yawned. "Oh my goodness, I didn't realize I was so tired! It is almost time for supper, so I guess we should go back inside. I would like to help Mother and Nan in the kitchen."

"Are you sure you want to?" Ben offered her his arm and they started back toward the house. "You should be off of your feet as much as possible these days, since it is almost your time. Let your Mother and sister look after- _Lissie_?" She had stopped walking beside him suddenly, a hand flying to her stomach. "What is it, what is the matter?"

"Um...ow! OW!" She nearly duobled over. "Ben, I think its time _now_!"

"Here, I'll get you inside!" Before she could say another word, he had scooped her up and started striding as fast as his long legs could go toward the house. "Hold on to me, now."

She nodded vigorously, biting down on her botton lip. She kept going stiff in his arms, gasping or releasing sounds of sharp pain through clenched teeth. Rather than try to get someone to come to the cront door, Ben took her to the back of the house, where the door was open to the house and the outside kitchen. He yelled for someone, anyone, and Rose appeared at the doorway to the kitchen building. She saw Ben with Felicity in his arms and yelped for Mrs. Merriman.

Ben continued on into the house, startling Nan, who was entertaining her little nephew and Polly in the parlor. She squeaked and flew after Ben, nervously telling him to not bang her head, not bang her ankles, and please, please, please do not drop her.

Ben grinned.

Rose, Mrs. Merriman and Blissful Jones wasted no time in getting the ball rolling. As soon as Ben put Felicity down on the bed Mrs. Merriman began unlacing her elsest daughter's dress, shooing Ben away. It seemed like all the ladies were talking at once, excpet for Felicity, who was bush moaning, groaning and gritting her teeth. Rose ushered Ben out of the room, chuckling excitedly. He had only a second to meet Felicity's wide green eyes before the door was shut in his face and he was left out in the hallways, befuddled and lost.

He found himself wishing they were back in the barn.

He scratched his head, not knowing quite what to do with himself. He had told Felicity that he would always be there. Always. What in the world must she be thinking right now? Ben gulped, scratching his head in confusion. He was still standing there when the door open again, just a bit, and rose poked her turbaned head out and said, "Missus Martha wants you to go fetch Mr. Merriman right away! She don' want him to miss it this time!" Then the door was shut again.

Ben sighed, smiling ot himself. What else was there to do but go get Felicity's father? Ah, yes, he would need to get Elizabeth, who had wanted to be there for felicity when she delievered. At least now he had somethig to occupy himself with.

Mr. Merriman had been working late at the store, what with a late delievery having just come in. William was out with Nan's Lucien Lacriox, meeting a friend from the French army at the Raleigh. Going to get Elizabeth shouldn't take much time, but yet enough time for him to think of a way to get back inside the bedchamber to Felicity somehow.

Short of shimmying down the fireplace and dentering in a cloud of unhealthy soot, he could think of no other way.

As expected, both Mr. Merriman and Elizabeth went into a flurry of happy excitement at the news of Felicity's labor. Elizabeth asked Dolly to watch her little Alice, and towed Arthur along behind her, even as he attempted to eat his chicken leg with a napkin tucked into his shirt collar. Edward Merriman left Marcus to lock up the store so that he could run home and be nervous in the parlor.

The sounds of Felicity groaning could be heard outside the house, making Ben's stomach go into knots wondering how she was doing. Polly put water on to boil so that coffee could be made, and Elizabeth (who happened to be expecting again, too, in another month) rushed up to Felicity. Arthur sat down at the Merriman dining table to finish his chicken leg, after which he found Ben in the mini-kitchen, sitting at the prep table worrying over a cip of coffee.

"There will be groaning cakes, I assume?" he asked pleasantly.

"You may very well bet on it," Ben replied tightly.

"Why young Benjamin, whatever is the matter?"

"Felicity is up there in pain, trying to give birth to our second child, and I am down here like a useless jelly."

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Take heart, Captain Davidson! You are becoming a father for the second time! Your father-in-law is in the parlor, pacing; would you not like to join him?"

"Oh sure. If he and I do not wear a path in Martha Merriman's carpet, we can continually run into each other." Ben rolled his eyes disconsolately. "I need to be up there with her. I do not like this being un-included."

"Now, Ben, it is the usual way of things for the women to handle this matter. Felicity will be fine, you'll see."

Ben grumbled and put his head on his arms on the table.

* * *

Up in herold bedchamber, Felicity Davidson was handling the contractions much better than the first time, but she still did not like the pain. Her water had broke, and the contractions got sharper and sharper. Ben was not with her, and she found it hard to concentrate on anything. And no matter how much she tried to argue with her mother about getting Ben in there, her mother would not listen!

"I _need_ Ben!" she protested wailingly. "I can't do this without him!"

"Of course you can!" her mother insisted cheerfully. "You will have to, dear, it cannot be helped. Now we shall need you to push here in a minute-"

"_Noooo_, I can't! Not without Ben!"

Rose sighed. "Miss Lissie, listen to your momma-"

"Ben! Beeeeen!"

Downstairs, Ben heard his name being called out and came to an abrupt stop, making Edward Merriman bump right into him from the front, as they had been passing each other whilest pacing.

"Felicity," urged Elizabeth gently, encouragingly, "you must begin to push now, and it will soon be over."

"No it won't! I will not push! Not until Ben gets in here!"

Said Mrs. Merriman, "Felicity, really, dear, you have no time to carry on so!"

"I want Ben!"

Said Rose, "Felicity, if you don't push now-!"

"Ben, hurry!"

Said Blissful Jones, "Missus Martha, you'd better let her have her way or she won't budge an inch!"

Screamed Felicity, "I. Want. _Ben_!"

"_No_, Felicity," said Elizabeth as patiently as she could, considering that her best friend looked fit to errupt, "our men aren't-"

"I will not push unless Ben is here! He said he'd be here beside me! Where _is_ he?"

Downstairs, Ben had ceased his pacing and was now looking up the stairs, wondering if he should just go barging in there and declare himself staying put.

"This is not the time to be stubbon, Lissie!" Mrs. Merriman scolded lightly. Felicity's knees were up and apart, and it was time to push with all she had, but Martha's eldest daughter was putting up a very dangerous fight. "If you dont' push now-"

Red-faced adn sweating buckets, Felicity used all of the strength she had to bellow, "BEEEENNNNN!"

And that did it. Ben's long legs took him up the stairs in mere seconds, with Mr. Merriman following a bit, asking, "Ben, what are you doing? You have to wait here..."

To hell with waiting! Felicity needed him. No other force on earth was going to stop him, and certainly not an anxious room full of women. He burst into the room, breathing hard and intensely, his eyes flashing hot-headed determination. Immediately Felicity reached for him with both arms, squeaking "Ben!"

No one tried to stop him from rushing to her side. Bliss actually giggled rambunctiously, saying, "I told you so!"

Ben quickly sat down beside his relieved wife, his back to the goings on with Felicity's bottom half, and hugged her tight. "I told you I would be by your side no matter what, pretty Lissie," he soothed lovingly.

Nan just sighed and shook her head. Elizabeth grinned.

"All right, Felicity, Ben is here, now," Mrs. Merriman said encouragingly, "will you push now?"

Felicity's apprehensive green eyes met Ben's assuring ones. He nodded curtly and Felicity gripped his arms, readying herself for the push. She focused on Ben's handsome face, his soft brown hair in its neat queus, the strong muscles in his arms and felt a surge of strength. She clenched her teeth, set her jaw and pushed with all of her might.

"That's it, Lissie!" cried Mrs. Merriman jubilantly. Nan rushed to her mother's side as Martha urged, "Again, dear, you're almost there!"

Blissful Jones, who was waiting close by with clean sheets to wrap the new baby in, said, "You can do it, Missus Lissie! And when its all done, we'll make cake for you and-"

She stopped pushing. "There's no cake?" Her face beheld a look of utter shock. She looked at her mother. _"There's no cake?"_

"Miss Lissie!" exclaimed Rose, agitated. "You are giving birth!"

"I'm giving birth in pain, and you tell me there's no cake?" Felicity squealed irately. "Mother, how could you? I NEED CAKE!"

Nan, Martha, Elizabeth and Rose shouted, "PUSH!"

She pushed.

In a mere matter of minutes she felt something tear free of her body and her torso went limp, exhausted and spent. Felicity let out a tremendous breath and dropped back against the pillows while her mother, sister, Rose and Bliss fussed over the baby. It had yet to cry. Ben tried to peer around the cluster of women, but couldn't see anything, and he did not want to leave felicity's side. She was worn out. He gave her a warm smile and leaned over her to kiss her lips gently. She smiled bakc, revelling in the release she had felt at no longer being pregnant.

The crying started suddenly, loud and piercing, but that was what Felicity and Ben was waiting on, and it was a good sound to their ears. The high-pitched wailing went on for several minutes as the women tended to the new baby, and Ben kissed Felicity's hands sentimentally.

Martha had cleaned the baby up and was bringing it to the anxious parents. "Lissie, Ben, you have a daughter!" she laughed happily, releasing the little bundle into Ben's arms. Nan helped her older sister sit up, propping a couple more pillows behind Felicity's back to help her sit up comfortably.

"A girl, Lissie," marvelled Ben softly, gazing down at the tiny pink hands, the small pink face and its precious features. "You were right again!" Carefully he placed the baby girl into her mother's waiting arms.

"Oh, Ben, did you see? She has your smile!" Felicity laughed rapturously. "Just look at that!"

"And _your_ eyes," Ben added warmly. "I love that."

"I love you," Felicity whispered.

"And I love you." Ben moved closer so that he could embrace her and the baby gently.

"A girl," sighed Elizabeth dreamily. "Now my Alice will have a best friend." At that, Felicity looked up at her and nodded agreeingly.

"Come, all of you," sniffed the beaming Mrs. Merriman emotionally. "Let's give them some privacy. Edward will be so happy!"

Bliss put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "An' we best start with those cakes, lest we get yelled at again!"

Felicity reddened immediately. "I'm sorry about that, everyone."

Bliss giggled dismissively as she followed the other ladies out of the room. "Aw, don' think nothin' of it, Missus Lissie! I heard worse than that come out of the prissiest women you ever seen!"

Felicity smiled a bit shyly. She looked at Ben. "Maybe I should be like Arthur and scream in Latin. Or French!"

Ben laughed easily. "I don't know which would be worse, hearing you get angry in English, or scream at me in another tongue!"

She chuckled lightly, feeling the urge to sleep come over her. She looked down at their daughter. "She's beautiful, isn't she."

"Aye, Just like her mother." He gazed at Felicity, brushed a sweaty strand of hair awayf rom the face he loved so much. "What would you like to name her?"

"Hmm, I just wondering about that myself, Ben. Remember I told you I would like to have a girl with our mother's names?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well then, how about...Martha Grace? We can call her Maggie as a short version of it."

Ben brightened excitedly at the suggestion. "Why, that sounds perfect, Lissie! I like it! Martha Grace- _Maggie_- it is!"

Elizabeth and Polly set to work on baking cakes. Nan, Ben Jr's very doting aunt, gleefully told the youngster that he was a big broither now. Little Benny, bieng just a little over a year old, did not understand what all the fuss was over, but to him he was just surrounded by a bunch of laughing, crying, happy big people. William returned with Lucien, and the both of them were thrilled for Felicity and Ben.

Lucien hugged Nan, lifting her up off the floor and swinging her around. right there in the parlor. It did not escape anyone the happiness and love they had found in each other. After all, they were to be married soon. They made a fine pair, the both of them avidly speaking in French and English at any given time.

No one slept at all thiat night, except for Felicity, which was understandable. Everyone else was too excited to sleep. Arthur escorted Elizabeth home after a while so that she could feed their daughter Alice, but both assured the Merrimans thye would return. Elizabeth was ecstatic over the notion that Alice and Martha Grace would be the best of friends. Due in about a month herself again, Elizabeth needed to be off of her feet as much as possible anyway.

But Elizabeth was more like Felicity in that if told she should not do something she would instantly want to do it.

So it was that in month of November, Elizabeth Cole-Pratt gave birth to her second daughter, Jane Louise. Naturally, the Pratt sisters and Mrs. Cole were thrilled to death. Mr. Augie Pratt and Mr. Cole were immensely amused, but happy nonetheless. It was Arthur's father that took Mr. Cole aside to tell him that in the Pratt family the majority of children born were girls. Mr. Cole just couldn't keep from laughing.

Elizabeth and Felicity were both mothers in full swing, but yet neither one of them were any different. Instead of fearing motherhood like she had been, Felicity found herself enjoying it. Nights when the babies would be crying in their cradles, she would get up to go to them and Ben would go with her. Felicity joked with him about him going with her just so he could watch her feed them and get himself all aroused.

He did not deny it. Felicity howled with laughter.

Both Benny and Martha Grace were doing well. But in the month of December of the year 1788, Felicity Merriman-Davidson was pregnant yet again.


	6. Felicity The Mother

Chapter 6: Felicity The Mother

Felicity and Ben always knew they wanted a big family when they started having children, and a big family was exactly what they got...

**December 1788**: Felicity and Ben's third child, Edward Victor born

**January 1789**: Felicity and Ben's fourth child, Evangeline Nanette born

**February 1790**: Felicity and Ben's fifth child, Harry Lee born

**March 1791**: Felicity and Ben's sixth child, Luna Celeste born

**February 1793**: Felicity and Ben's seventh AND eigth children, twins Eric Carter and Daisy Diana born

She was a glorious 28 years old. Her hair was still a ravishing red, although having grown darker, but still vibrant enough to ignite a sexual fury within her husband. She was still a willowy figure, her skin glowing and her spirit as restless and adventure-craving as ever. If anything, the children kept her a permanent fifteen years of age, it seemed, for she was almost always laughing and playing with them, a big kid herself. Her husband loved that about her.

Sometimes he would just stand and watch her play with them, watch her teach them the things she knew about flowers and trees and animals. They hung onto her every word. They gazed up at her with young eyes full of fascination and curiosity, their faces wearing expressions of wonder as she talked to them in a voice soothing and encouraging.

No, she had not become the mother that her own mother was. Ben was grateful for that. She did not resign herself to sit by the fire while mending clothes any more than he resigned to sit by the fire and read the newspaper while smoking a pipe. He made it a priority to find time every week for just the two of them, so that they go riding or walking or whatever else they had a mind to do.

It was the latter that usually resulted in pregnancy.

And each birth had been a memorable one. The third child was born at home in the cottage during a heavy snow. The fourth as an ice storm hit. The fifth rang in within a carriage between Williamsburg and the King's Creek plantation, the sixth during a wild windstorm that took off most of the cottage roof (and it was never settled as to whether it _was_ indeed a windstorm or a tornado. When asked what she thought, Felicity could only shrug, grin, and say that she had been too pre-occupied to even notice).

The seventh and eight births were unique in that they were twins. But Ben had nearly lost his beloved wife in the process, for the birth had been the hardest of all of her pregnancies. He had been at her side for each one, just as he had sworn to be, and he paled when he heard her mother tell her sister Nan to run and get the doctor as fast as she could. Felicity had been bleeding profusely, and the blood just wouldn't stop.

No, not all of Felicity Davidson's pregnancies had been happy ones. Between the birth of their sixth child and the birth of the twins, there had been miscarriages. Each one seemed to have taken a bit of of her soul, to the point that Ben had become frightened that she was withdrawing into herself so far that she would become unreachable forever.

"How could my body reject something of yours?" she asked of him one miserable night that she lay in their bed, so quiet and staring out into blank space. "Why is this happening?"

"It is not your fault, Lissie," he had told her, slipping his arms around her and holding her as tight as he could without doing her harm. "You heard what the doctor said; your body needed a break. My God, you've been pregnant most of your married life so far. If we never have another child, it will not be a bad thing. Look at what our love has created. Six beautiful children, Felicity. If anything, we have been truly blessed."

In her heart she knew he had been right. But she was stil having difficutly accepting that she had lost potential children. "But I want _those_ children, too!"

Ben sighed sympathetically. "I know, love, believe me, I know. But I would rather have you and the children we _do_ have than to lose you. I can never lose you. Do you see, Lissie?"

She had not replied, merely sniffed silent tears back and continued staring out the window at the night. Whenever she got quiet Ben worried, for that had never meant anything good. She was not the type to lapse into hysterics nor cry easily, so when something made her quiet, it was guaranteed to be extreme. But Ben would not have it. There was a time in the past that he could have lost her forever through his own hot-headed stupidity, something that he had never forgiven himself for, and he had sworn never again to let anything else come between them.

"Felicity," he had begun, a little firmer this time, "do not shut me out. We are both upset because of these miscarriages, but I will not lose you ove this. I am telling you that it is not your fault. We all know that it is not your fault. I am too grateful to God that you have not bled to death. I will do whatever it takes to help you heal, but I will not let you continue to punish yourself." She had yet to respond, so he made her, took her chin in his gentle fingers and made her turn her head to look at him. "If you are angry, yell at me. If you are sad, cry on my shoulder. But do not ever even _attempt_ to suffer alone."

Finally, she had nodded and sank into the comfort of his strong arms to cry herself to sleep while he held her protectively, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. "It will get easier," he murmured softly. "Give yourself time. I love you."

"I love _you_, Ben," she whispered ever so sadly. She cried out her disappointment and frustrations and sorrow, yet woke feeling somewhat better the next day. That was when Martha Merriman had finally revealed to Felicity the loss of the older brother none of the Merriman children had ever known about, the baby son named after Felicity's father who died from a fever at such a young tender age. Felicity was shocked, needless to say, but her mother's revelation had restored some of the strength and faith that she had lost during the miscarriages.

Martha had said, "My darling, it may be that a time will come when you lose a child through illness. It is not uncommon, and it is never easy to endure, but you go on, because you have a fine husband who loves you and other children who still need you. Your family needs you. The Lord still has use for you in this world, so you mourn, you rage and you never understand why, but in time you see that not all is lost."

"But mother," Felicity cried at her own mother's loss, "how _did_ you continue? The loss of my brother, Edward Junior? You and father...did you not grow apart?"

"Nay, dearest. Your father suffered just as much as I. That is just one of the many times when you turn _to_ each other, not away. Never away. These miscarriages are just a part of life, I have had them too. It is sad, aye, but we go on. There is too much love in you, in me, in all of us, to let sadness get the best of us."

She nodded. Now Felicity had a new respect for her mother's strength and patience. She had gone straight into the store that she helped Ben run, and despite the few customers browsing in there, flung her arms around him and kissed him most passionately. That was wehn Ben knew he had his Felicity back entirely.

And then she became pregnant with the twins. No one had suspected that she was going to have two babies at once, even though her stomach was a little bit bigger than in her previous pregnancies. She and Ben assumed that the 'baby' was just extra active. But when the time came to deliver, it was a total shock to everyone. And at first everyone was thrilled to pieces, but then Felicity began to bleed uncontrollably and went unconscious. Mrs. Merriman sent Nan for the doctor. Ben paled and grew terrified, but would not leave her side no matter what.

The doctor asked if he would please step outside the room, but Ben refused. His fear for Felicity's life kept him rooted to the spot at her side. There was _so_ much blood. She had turned ashen and unresponsive when shaken, and yet again Ben Davidson was faced with the nightmarish fear of losing the one thing he valued most in his life. The doctor came within minutes- an advantage to her family living on Duke of Gloucester Street, so close to everything important. But those minutes seemed like an eternity to him, for his fear of losing her was shaking him right to the core.

The doctor's face had been grim for quite some time. The twins had begun their crying, and Nan, Rose and Blissful Jones tended to them with love and care, but everyone in the entire house feared the worst was happening. Elizabeth had already begun crying quietly downstairs in the parlor, Mr. Merriman was quiet and solemn, and Mrs. Merriman was trembling worriedly as she assisted the doctor in attending to her daughter's bottom half as Ben sat by his wife's side and urged her to wake.

They'd had to keep her warm, for the loss of blood had made her much too cool. Mrs. Merriman piled on the blankets and Ben moved as close to her as he could without being on her bodily. Polly made hot beef soup to have ready, along with a glass of wine. It was thirty minutes before Felicity regained consciousness.

She and Ben were told by the doctor that she was truly lucky to be alive and that it was highly recommended that she cease having children. That another birth would likely kill her. Disappointed but accepting, Felicity nodded. Only later would Ben encouragingly bring up the subject of using the animal skin sheath again, something they hadn't done in years. But Felicity was satisfied with that. Her acceptance of the situation took everyone by surprise. She now had eight living children to dote upon, eigth little souls who adored their parents and were, above all, breathing, walking, talking, joyous proof of the deep and devoted love that she and Ben had for each other. She knew she had been more than blessed.

The doctor insisted upon bedrest, at least for a week. And for a week Ben spent more time with her than at the store, spoiling her almost to irritation. When she finally was released form bed confinement, Ben tried to carry her everywhere she needed or wanted to be. Everyone else thought it was adorable and humorous, but after a week in bed, Felicity felt more than ready to be on her own two feet, and thus had to yell at him to_ knock it off, already_.

But at least she had laughed when she yelled it.

Felicity Merriman-Davidson never had taken kindly to change, but the changes she exprienced through the years were not disappointing at all. Nan accompanied Lucien to France for three months, returning laden with gifts from her happy soon-to-be-in-laws, amazingly excited to return sometime. France seemed to agree with Nan, much to Martha and Edward Merriman's chagrin. Oh certainly, they loved Lucien as they would a biological son, but sea travel never had been the Merriman parents' favorite notion.

Especially since William had finally taken to the sea aboard the _Mercury Queen_. He was immediately taken under the wing of Captain Crisp's First Mate, who turned out to be none other than Lettie. That gave the Merriman family some measure of ease, knowing that the mysterious former slave was a survivor and fighter. Every one thought one trip out upon the ocean would make him want to kiss solid ground when he returned, but he was even more excited about seafaring than before- yet another blow to the nerves of the Merriman parents.

Polly was now taking lessons on becomin a gentlewoman from Miss Manderly, who was greying and suffering a rheumatism, but no less alert and respectable in any way. Polly had begun to catch the eye of a few young gentlemen, but that was to be expected; she was so much like Felicity that it was almost startling. Felicity herself commented to Ben one day, "I'm sure she will find her own Ben someday soon enough," causing Ben to blush and smile as he was overwhelmingly flattered.

True to Mr. Augie Pratt's revelation, the female gender did run strong in the Pratt family. Elizabeth and Arthur had been blessed with five daughters: Alice, Beatrice, Caroline, Eudora and Doloris, but her sixth child was a boy, Henry Arthur. The arrival of a boy was such an unexpected delight that the Pratts and the Coles threw a party the likes of which had not been seen in Williamsburg since the ending of the Revolution.

Nanette Merriman-Lacroix and Lucien had moved just out of Williamsburg Close to the James River, where Lucien planned to found his winery. His elder brother Geraud, who had arrived to seek out a place for himself and his wife Regine since having been inspired by Lucien's enthusiasm for America, found himself welcomed by the Merrimans with open arms. Regine was a very warm, open person, happy to be accepted immediately by her new sister-in-law's family. It was no time at all that Nan was expecting her first child, who would turn out to be a beautiful baby boy she and Lucien named Remy.

No, not all change was bad. But changes did make Felicity miss the time when it was just her family and Ben, and the only things she really cared about were horses and her father's apprentice.

* * *

**Late Summer, 1795 **

Felicity was sitting at Elizabeth's tea table late one afternoon, watching shadows grow long as the sun moved closer to the west. She and Elizabeth sat across from one another, enjoying each other's company as they sipped their tea and watched their youngsters play together, some form of chasing game that Ben Jr. had taught his siblings and Elizabeth's daughters to play.

As she sat the cooing baby Eric upon her lap, Felicity glanced down at the baby boy's twin, Daisy, asleep in her cradle beside her mother's chair. She smiled sentimentally. "You know what, Elizabeth? To me, it seems like just yesterday we were playing with dolls and now look at us- we have real-life babies!"

"Oh I know!" agreed Elizabeth marvellingly, as she looked down at her youngest, Henry, in a cradle of his own by her chair. "we certainly had no idea we would both have such darling children!"

"Or as _many_," Felicity added with a grin. "I feel quite content with a big family. There's just so much love to go around!"

"Indeed," sighed Elizabeth, watching her five daughters run around with her best friend's children. They all got along so very well, and Elizabeth was clearly proud of it. "Although...I thought I would an equal number of sons, like you do, but I am glad to have Henry."

Felicity grinned, looking very much like herself at thirteen rather than thirty. "Poor Henry, having to grow up in a house ruled by women!" They both laughed good naturedly at that.

Suddenly Elizabeth sat bolt upright in her seat, an arm whipping out at full length as she pointed to one of her daughters and called, "Beatrice, put your sister down this instant! Doloris is not a play doll to be swung around so!"

"But Mama!" insisted the youngster, who of course had her mother's blond hair and father's blue eyes, "she is so light and so fluffy!"

Elizabeth glanced at Felicity. "She has heard Arthur say that about my biscuits a thousand times." Then louder as she called back, "It matters not! Cant you see she's addled?"

Little Dolores, in her white gown and pink-bowed slippers, waddled around in a cirlce then plunked down on her fanny. Felicity had to struggle to keep from howling.

Elizabeth sighed and sank back into her seat. "What were we talking about, Lissie?"

"Children, I believe."

"Ah yes! It is so dear to watch Arthur play with them, you know. The girls just adore him. He cannot say 'no' to his girls because they know how to get to him." She smiled warmly, though. "I know I should mind, but I don't. Not really. It fills my heart to see him dote upon them the way he does."

"Arthur is a good father, anyone can see. He is like a big child himself. Remember how he told us so when we were younger?'

Elizabeth nodded. "And he hasn't changed a bit. Come to think of it, Lissie, the four of us- you. Ben, Artur and I- we really havent changed that much at all. As I recall, you were so afraid of losing yourself that you delayed the arrival of children. And now look at you; the very same Felicity who became my best friend as we took classes with Miss Manderly all those years ago."

Felicity considered this with a sly smile. "Aye, I suppose so. We are older and we have experiences that have helped shape us into who we are, but yes, there are still parts of us that are just the same as when we were younger." She gazed out at her other six children playing with the Pratt girls. "Arent they amazing, Beth? Look at the way they all get along so well. Like family. Cousins."

Elizabeth leaned toward her girlishly, her eyebrows jumping suggestively. "Like cousins, you say? Well! _I _happen to know of someone who is rather smitten with Ben Jr.!"

"Oh who, tell me!" Felicity's eyes lit up like fireworks, her grin bright.

"My Alice!"

Felicity giggled wickedly. "You don't say! I knew that she liked to smile at him a lot, but I thought she was just being sweet-natured!"

"Yes, of course she is. But there is more to that smile than you knew! Just last night she asked me how I knew when I 'had a feeling' for her father!"

They giggled like mad, like the children they used to be, then Felicity said, "I must tell Ben! He will love that!"

"And do you recall what I said about our children marrying one day?"

"Why yes!"

"Do you still think that is a far-fetched notion, Felicity Davidson?"

"Goodness, no!" Felicity beamed delightedly, her green eyes twinkling. "I think it is a wonderful notion!"

Elizabeth looked quite pleased with herself and that notion, too.

Later at the Davidson house, which was also the Davdison Store in the front, Felicity and her family were getting ready to have dinner. Blissful Jones had gone to see her ailing mother and Felicity was happy to do the serving alone. As usual when he closed up the store, he and his young apprentice, Wallace, retired to the rear of the building to wash up for dinner. Then Ben came in, kissed his wife fully on the mouth, and proceeded to tell her everything she missed in the store if she wasn't there to see or hear it herself.

"Arthur has finally purchased a horse!" he told her as they sat down to eat. "A fine black thoroughbred. Guess whom he purchased it from?"

Felicity loved to see the spark in Ben's brown eyes. Even at thirty-seven years old, he was still the most handsome man alive. Being close to him physically was still one of the greatest thrills of her life. "Pray, tell!"

"Father!" Ben exclaimed, almost proudly. "He and Nathaniel are breeding thoroughbreds successfully now, and our very own Arthur Pratt is one of his first customers. As I was closing up a while ago, Arthur rode up on the horse just outside the door, and he had a little difficulty getting the stallion to halt- it was so funny, Lissie! His elbows were out and he was trying to talk to me at the same time, something about blackberry bushes, and he hollored out 'Whoa there, Argyle!' and I just couldn't help it, I laughed till my sides hurt!"

Felicity laughed, too. "I would love to meet this horse of his!"

"We knew you would! He said that if it turns out that the horse hates him, he will give it over completely to Elizabeth, and they will want you to work your magic with him!"

"Of course I would be glad to help." Felicity smiled eagerly, one of the smiles that made Ben Davdison's heart skip around his ribs.

Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eyes and she snapped her head around towrd the end of the table where Ben Jr. had just whipped soemthing back under the table in fear of getting caught, which he just had been. "Benny, let me see what you have there!" she demanded sternly.

Benny gulped, blushed and slowly withdrew from under the table his prized slingshot. He held it up submissively.

"My goodness, Benny, what have I told you about bringing weapons to the table?"

In a sing-song, tired voice, the thirteen year old spoke the apparently often-repeated phrase that he had been taught over and over, " 'Never bring weaponry to the table unless everyone else has theirs, too.' "

Ben Davidson nearly sputtered on his pot-pie trying to hold back his laughter.

"That is correct! Now do you see the rest of us with _our_ sling-shots?"

"No, Mother."

"Well then, put yours underneth the table until _after_ supper and then youc an take it out and show us how you've mended it."

"Yes, Mother!" he beamed brightly.

Beside him, Ben's apprentice, young Wallace, grinned. Since his apprenticeship with Mr. Davidson had begun, Wallace had learned that humor at the table was not a bad thing when you found yourself a part of a close-knit family such as these folks. They definitely knew how to make a person feel welcome. Mrs. Davidson's youngest sister, Polly, was a beautiful young girl, too, thought Wallace. A lot like her older sister, what with that red hair and green eyes, and the unfathomable love for horses. Young Wallace was quite taken with Polly Merriman. Any time she was at the house or in Mr. Davidson's store, he always went out of his way to speak to the girl. Hopefully she would allow him to call her on her sometime.

Things were good in the Davidson household, but nothing ever stayed smooth for long, and that was the way of life. A good lasting marriage took work, but where love thrived it was never a chore but a work well satisfying. Ben always had a reason to smile where Felicity was concerned. He knew most of his male customers came in the store in hopes of seeing his wife and engaging her in flirtatious conversation, or just to shyly ask for her assistance. There was always the brief spark of jealousy, but it was always doused by the fact that she was his and no one else's, the mother of his children, the light of his life, and the smile she gave him off and on throughout the day made him feel like he was sixteen again.

He was a gravely handsome thirty seven now. He still called Felicity's nearly sixty year old father 'sir.' He was still shy now and then, but not as much as he used to be, even when he returned from the war. There were times when he had the occasional limp from his old hip wound, and he was sure that rheuimatism would set in in his golden years, but that was still quite a ways and the children kept him feeling young, kept the sparkle in his brown eyes and his stomach aching from bouts of laughter.

His children adored their mother, most definitely, but they were enthralled by their father. This was mostly in part to Felicity, who made bedtime a fun time with that special magic she had with them. Ben got to witness that magic on more than one occasion, and he was ever marvelling at the way she was with the youngsters...

"And then the dashing pirate revealed himself to be none other than Captain Benjamin Davidson of Lee's Legion!" Felicity told them at bed time, as she told them one of the many pirate tales she 'knew.' "Princess Fellcity was so happy to see him that she kissed him right on the mouth!"

"Ewww!" said young Edward, making a face. "Why does there always have to be kissing? That ruins the whole story!"

"No it doesn't!" insisted Luna, the most outspoken of the Davidson children. "I think its so romantic! Heroes and princesses _always_ kiss! Isnt that right, Mother?"

"Oh yes, that is indeed correct!" affirmed Felicity, beaming at her little ones. Three boys slept in the bed ont he right and three girls slept in the bed on the left. The twins were still too small to share a bed with anyone but themselves, so they slept in a cozy cot in another room. "Heros like Captain Ben have to be kissed! 'Tis a rule of storytelling, you see."

"Can you tell us about the sword fight, again, Mother?" This came from little Harry Lee, who never tired of hearing about the Legion and the great man he was named after. But he also never tired of hearing stories about 'Captain Ben.' "I like the part where the Captain swings from his ship on a rope to the bad pirates' ship and they fight!"

"Oh yes, how delightful!" swooned little Evangeline dreamily.

From where he was eavesdropping just on the other side of the crackied-open door, Ben grinned. They loved it when she told her stories. The tales always had him as the romantic hero, and herself as the princess in distress. It was immensely flattering, but Ben also found himself wishing he really could be that hero that the children believed he was. There was a certain little part of the past that he was definitely not proud of.

He had never forgiven himsel for that. Felicity believed he never would.

But later one particular night after the children had been put to bed with visions of their gallant, fearless father protecting them from all evils. Ben slipped his arms around her from behind and gently kissed the sid of her neck.

She smiled, meeting his admiring gaze in the vanity mirror on her dresser. "Since you're back there, husband, mind unlacing me?"

"Why certainly, wife," he murmured softly. He could feel her eyes on him in the mirror, and he couldn't help but smile even more.

"That's some smile," she commented playfully. "Something on your mind?"

The smile became an irrepressible grin, " 'Captain Ben' the pirate?"

Felicity was the one who blushed then, her neck getting hot. "You were listening in on my story?"

"Couldn't help it. You have a way with words, love."

She slipped the dress she was wearing off her shoulders and stepped out of it, leaving herself clad in her lacy shift only. Ben scooped the dress up and laid it over its storage trunk. He was too eager to get her into bed to wait on the ritual of folding and placing to be over. He had already removed his waistcoat, and now unbuttoned his shirt as he regarded her with love and wonder.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked of her warmly.

"Yes, I know," she chuckled softly, turning the covers of their bed down. "I like how you keep telling me so quite often. And you know I always reply that I love you, too"

"I never tire of hearing it, pretty Lissie." He eased down into the pillow ans reached for her right away, even as she was blowing out the nightstand candle. She laughed as he pulled her down into his warm, protective embrace. She snuggled into his chest, feeling happier than she had yet to experience, simply because the man she loved never tired of telling her of his devotion. She never tired of hearing it. He was a wonderful husband and she made sure he knew it.

No, life didn't always run smooth for the two of them, but never did they fail in their faith in the other. No good marriage went without being tested, but where there was love, there was always a way past any difficulty. Fortunately the two of them never had the issue of infedelity. Whatever problem did arise they faced it together. If they chose different sides of an issue, they never let it get in the way of what mattered most, and that was their deep love for each other.

Even as Mr. and Mrs. Davidson grew older, their children often wondered what might happen if one of their parenys passed away before the other...

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, the end of this tale is coming up faster than I realized! But that was what this Part 5 was for; to wrap things up satisfactorily. i never imagined there would even be a Part 4, much less a Part 5! But I have plans to do more with Felicity and Ben in the future, oh yes indeedy. Its just that after this big fat freakin' epic is over, I need a vacation deperately! This story has taken me five years to get out of my head, with far too many interruptions for my liking. There are readers I don't hear from anymore, and I miss them terribly. But that's a price you pay when you get unexpected writers' block and choose to put real life ahead of your on-line stuff.

like I've said, there will be more Benicity tales for me to tell in the future. And after a break, I'm going to delve back into fanart and do some more Felicity/Ben art, too. BTW, folks, I'm accepting Felicity/Ben fanart for my website. Interested?

**ALSO!** If you happen to be fans of Kevin Zegers, who played our beloved Ben in the Felicity movie, you should be interested to know that at his best fansite, KZManofthehour, the webmistress is taking submissions for birthday wishes for Kevin's birthday this year! She will be taking well-wishes in all sorts of forms up until some time in August, so this would be a great opportunity to let Kevin know how much Ben Davidson means to us!


	7. Felicity's Brood

Chapter Seven: Felicity's Brood

Watching the Davidson children grow was a joy for Edweard and Martha Merriman. They were so proud to be grandparents to so many unique little ones. They would look at each other and exchange a wordless message that summed it up quite perfectly: _We did good, darling._

Ben finished in the store one day, then he and Wallace Eggleton retired to the rear of the house, Wallace going to his room in the loft, and Ben going to find his wife, of course, to give her his after-work kiss. Bliss was in the Davidson mini-kitchen cooking and reported that Felicity was outside playing with the children. So Ben quickly went out the back door so that he would not miss anything Felicity and the children were doing.

He was rewearded witht he sight of Felicity leading all seven of them around the big backyard in a sort of follow-the-leader, with Ben Jr. playing his fife as they danced in their mini-festive line. _Queen of the fey-folk_, Ben had thought good humoredly, _with her elven-children_. He grinned brightly as he watched them, mesmerized by how easily Felicity seemed to enchant them. He loved it.

But then she seemed to have sensed that they were being watched and came to an abrupt halt, all of the children bumping into one another. Grinning, Felicity beckoned quickly to her husband to join them, and join them he did: He strode out to Felicity, scooped her up into his arms, to the delight of the children, and swung her around. He felt sixteen again, full of life and love for his master's spritely daughter. Felicity took the tricorn from off of Ben's head and plunked it on her own, and this made the children even more happy.

Children, in general, are not stupid. They may not know how the world works and remain naieve up until a certain age, but alreadyt their intuition is developing rapidly. They know when there is something not right between their parents, even if they do not understand exactly what. The Davidson children never had that feeling about their parents, never saw or heard anything that would give them the feeling that things were not right with their mother and father. On the rare occasions that their parents argued, it was because they were concerned for the others' welfare.

The Davidson children were used to seeing open dislpays of affection between their parents. There were times when Father had a trying day in the store, and would come in late and just flop down in his big leather chair and sigh stressfully. Then Mother would go to him and without saying a word, stand behid the chair, wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to the top of his head. Father was soon to reach back and touch her face or her hair, and then his face would soften and pulled her around to him, sat her across his lap and lay his head in the bend of her neck. Words were uncessary, for Mother always knew when father had a bad day, and she always knew how to make him feel better.

That, in turn, always made the children feel better.

Ben surprised Felicity with a request for a gift. He had wanted to ask about it in case she did not want it, because he recalled there was a time when such a thing had been demanded of her in a situation against her will. So he thought it best to ask: "Would you like to have a portrait painted of us to hang in our house, Lissie? Of you and me?"

A very bad man named Forsythe had stolen Mother away from Father before they could be married, and that bad man had forced her to sit for a painting she did not want made. But Felicity's reply was joyous: "Why certainly! I would love to, Ben! And...could we then have one made of us with the children?"

"Why certainly, pretty Lissie!" (Father liked to call her that alot) Ben was just as thrilled as Felicity was. So he paid for and arranged a Parisian painter to capture them on canvas, so that long after they were gone, everyone who saw it would know that a man named Benjamin Davidson and his beautiful wife had such a wonderful family and such a cherished marriage. Felicity wore a silky pale blue gowen trimmed with white lace for the portrait, and Ben wore his Legion uniform. She sat upon an elegantly carved white chair with Ben standing behind her. one hand upon her shoulder where it joined her neck and his plumed Legion helmet tucked under his other arm. Felicity had one had affectionately touching the hand Ben had upon her shoulder and the other holding a fan that matched her dress.

All who saw, and would ever see that painting would haver no doubt of their love for each other.

And then all eight children were situated around her, with Ben standing beside her. They were on their best behaviors, for if they were not, they would get no pie for a month, and this was not to be taken lightly in the Davidson household. They wore their best dresses and breeches, and did not let their parents down onr bit.

"Behold the power of pie," Ben had whispered to Felicity out the side of his mouth as they posed. Felicity bit her bottom lip to keep from snickering.

Elizabeth and Arthur were so impressed by Ben and Felicity's paintings that they hired the same painter to do them and their family after he finished the Davidsons. Elizabeth wore her finest pink and Arthur wore beige. Their daughters wore their frilly best and the Pratt's only son, Henry, wore brown. They were quite a handsome lot.

Each of Ben and Felicity's children had an outstanding quality that made them different from their siblings. Benny was quick to grow out of his shyness and quiet mischeviousness, and showed very early on that he had a passion for justice as strong as his father's. He would turn that passion into arguments in his chosen career as a lawyer. Perhaps not the first occupation Ben would have chosen for him, but Benny quickly proved that he could hold his own in the profession quite well. Naturally, he earned his degrees at the college of William and Mary.

But unaturally was the way his relationship with the eldest Pratt daughter, Alice, developed over the years. It seemed as though they were smitten at an early age, Alice Pratt being the first one to take as bold a step as to give Benny a peck on the cheek by surprise when he found her during a game of hide and seek. Then Benny brought her flowers. And it seemed to Felicity, Ben, Arthur and Elizabeth that the two children were unconsciously courting one another right up into the age to officially _be_ courting.

Martha Grace- _Maggie_- had Ben's smile but Felicity's green eyes and dark red hair. Personality-wise, she turned out to be a lot like her grandmother. She _wanted_ to be a noteable housewife and gentlewoman. Felicity saw nothing wrong in that, if that's what she truly wanted. She would go on to marry a fine gentleman by the name of Jackson Chandler, who was in the tailoring business in Richmond. Ben and Felicity approved of him delightedly.

Edward Victor looked a handsome mix of the very men he was named after, Edward Merriman and Victor Davidson. He was a fun-loving young man who had the irrepressible Merriman urge to go forth and explore whatever his curiosity was attuned to. He was flirtatious and charming, and wanted to pursue life in the gunsmithing trade. Felicity could recall a time when all four of her sons and one daughter (Luna) were at the cottage practice-shooting with pistols, all at he same time. It was quite a racket, but the sight of five teens repeatedly firing pistols was something of a comedic scene. Felicity could not keep herself from grabbing Ben's cavalry pistol and joining them.

Blissful Jones came to the door of the kitchen building, hands on hips, apron dusted with baking flour, and in a loud voice demanded of them, "What's goin' out here?" she squeaked, clearly peeved at being abandoned in the middle of food preparation. "Missus Lissie, you gonna come back in here and help me?"

"Nay, Miss Bliss, I believe I will not!" replied Felicity, giggling like a thirteen year old. "So why don't _you_ come _out here_ and practice-shoot with _us_?"

"Yes, Bliss, join us!" the teens chimed in, gesturing eagerly for her to come hither at once.

Flattered, Bliss had pretended to still be miffed. "And if'n I do that, who's gonna fix your suppers, hmm?"

Replied Edward- _Ed_- "We'll just eat a little later than usual!"

She folded her arms over her chest and eyed him with mock suspicion. "Now just _what_ would I need to know how to shoot for, hmm?"

Luna answered this one: "In case a big fat juicy turkey wandered on to the property!"

"Well then, load me up." She grinned wryly and strode over to them.

When Ben arrived at the cottage from town, he heasrd the sound of nearly constant pistol-fire and immediately his first thought was he was back in the war and there was a battle going on. But he cleared his head and ran to the rear of the house and lapsed into laughter when he saw what was going on. Five of his children, the mother and their beloved housekeeper all shooting pistols at tree trunks. Later he woudl tell them he had dubbed the seven of them 'Felicity's Legion,' that the cottage and their land was more than protected. Felcitiy would be especially pleased with that.

Edward would go on to marry a lovely young lady named Flora Newsome, but Flora would die after the birth of her first child, a daughter that Ed would name after her.

Evangeline Nanette-_Eve_- found her personal joy as the seamstress of very fine clothing. She took over where Felicity had left off, creating gorgeous gowns that achieved fame and demand from as away as Boston and New York. She created all of her sister's wedding gowns and those of Elizabeth's daughters, which were her best friends and in-laws after bug brother Benny wed Alice Pratt. Felicity's skill with gown-making developed after adulthood, but little Evie discoverfed early on that she had quite a way with a needle and thread. If she chose not to marry, she would have been very comfortable as a result of her talent, but she was courted and sought after by many a gentleman, and finally chose of her selection of beaus, the youngest of Jenny and Walter Wheaton's four sons, Christopher Wheaton, who was rising quickly in the world of editing.

Harry Lee Davidson was all for the military, just as Ben and Felicity assumed he would. She todl Ben she'd had a feeling about that when they chose to name him after Ben's beloved leader of the cavalry. Little Harry quickly learned to be good with horses and skilled with a pistol. It seemed not only natural but oddly fitting that he would become a soldier. He would remain enlisted for as long as he was physically able in his life. He would live unitl the ripe age of 85...and he would be a top-revered Confederate General in the Civil War.

Luna Celeste was more like Felicity than Felicity was, or so Ben's still pixie-ish wife declared. She loved- _craved_- excitement and adventure, the romance of dangers and rescues, having been spurred on by her mother's fantastic tales of pirates, princesses and her own heroic father. But Luna was also more independant-minded than Felicity, if that was imaginable. Once she came of courting age, she boldly stated she would not marry, that she saw no need for a man in her life when she was fuilly capable of taking care of herself.

She found her gift in, of all things, writing erotic literature under an alias.'The Bizarre Encounters of Lady Elaine' became a best selling, on-going series of erotic novels published by a young fellow in New York- a handsome man, too, by the name of Ashland Parker-Fitzroy who's family was alredy making it rich in the world of in-demand books. He was quite a catch. He was rich. And he was five years younger than twenty-eight year old Luna when they wed. He adored her, worshipped her, was enraptured by her gentlewomanly appearance and floored to happiness by her talent for writing taboo stories.

When Felicity happened to read one of the jaw-dropping tales of Lady Elaine's, er, exploits, she nearly dropped the book. Ben picked it up, read the page his wife had been reading, and did in fact, drop it. Felicity laughed hard for several minutes while Ben sat there beside her on thier sofa, mouth open and staring at the book on the floor as if it was going to jump up and bite him on the nose of its own accord. Then Felicity said, "Ben, do...do you supposed she learned how to write such activities by...spying upon us when we...you know?"

Ben had gluped and looked at her, managing a smile. "You would think, wouldn't you?"

But in all actuality and fairness, Luna had never spied upon her parents' intimate activities. She was just that good.

And lastly there were the twins, Eric and Daisy. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. They were seldom apart, they did everything together, and never ever gave a thought to themselves as individuals. It was always "we," "us," "our," and "let's." When they rode Penny they rode together. Ben and Felicity wondered what they would do when it came time to be grown ups.

This was solved, finance-wise, by taking over the Davidson store. Young Wallace Egglethorpe had married Polly Merriman and started his own store in the slowly rebuilding Yorktown. Ben was mighty proud of his apprentice deciding to set up shop there, seeing as how Yorktown was in need of a store, even as slow as it was in rebuilding. Yorktown would never be the same, but there were those who still called it home, and those who lived there would need supplies. Plus, there was no great rivalry with another store. Ben secretly believed Wallace liked that the best of all.

But the twins ran Davidson's Store so that Ben and Felicity could retire comfortably. Neither Eric nor Daisy wished to marry anyone who would take them from thier family's business. So they each married someone from town, Eric finding his mate in the form of Doloris Pratt, and Daisy marrying noe other than the sole son of Arthur and Elizabeth Cole-Pratt, Henry Arthur.

Needless to say, the Pratts and the Davidson were thrilled beyond belief. Elizabeth's prophecy had come true three times very day that Benny had married Alice, a hyper-emotional Elizabeth grabbed Felicity into a ferocious hug and bawled, "Now we are all officially family, as it was always meant to be!" Ben found it all very emotional, too, but pretended to have something in his eye to avoid being seen crying tears of joy, but Arthur was Arthur, and couldn't hold his tears back.

Later both families would joke that he was crying because he was so happy to have another male in his family.

As grandparents, Edward and Martha Merriman enjoyed fourteen grandchildren total; the eight by Felicity and Ben, three eventually by Nan and Lucien, three by Polly and Wallace. As for William, he married a beautiful, fiery lass he met in Ireland named Bronwyn Buckley. He and Bronwyn would delay the arrival of children for quite some time. He was at sea a great deal, which was not ideal for becoming a father and leaving the responsiblity of children soley to the mother. Sometimes Bronwyn accompanied him on voyages between Ireland and the colonies, and she loved spending time with Felicity, whom she felt was indeed a kindred spirit. Felicity loved to hear her Irish accent, she found it so enthralling.

William loved his sisters dearly, but everyone knew he loved the sea just as much. He had seen the water bears, seen Narwhals with their unicorn-like horns, seen five different kinds of whales, several sharks, walruses and seals, all of which he wrote about in his journals and allowed his family to read. Fascinated by Uncle William's adventures, Luna would suggest to her publisher husband that the journals be made into a book, because they were full of adventuresome things to thrill readers by. And of course, Ashland Parker-Fitzroy could deny her nothing.

Ben and felicity thoroughly enjoyed watching their young ones grow and begin lives of their own. Felicity realized that she was now feeling the things her own mother experienced watching her and her siblings grow and become adults. At age forty, Felicity Merriman-Davidson was still as spirited as she was as an adolescent. She lived by the rule that one should never go to bed angry. Whatever she and Ben argued about they determined to solve before bed time. Or at least come to an agreeable understanding. But whatever the argument was, it was never anything heavy unless one feared for the welfare of the other.

Felicity and Ben were still very much in love with each other, Perhaps they were not as mad for intimate passion as they used to be, but the flames were still there, always there. They still took walks alone together, still went riding, still gave each other looks that communicated silent things that only those devoted to one another for such a long time would understand.

When Victor Davidson passed away, naturally he left his wealth, estates and belongings split between Ben, Ben's brother Nathaniel and his wife Opal Sisk. It was a handsome lot for the three of them with no need to argue over anything. Opal Sisk, widowed once again, would be well taken care of. Nate inherited the business of thoroughbred-breeding that he and his father made successful over the years. Ben received a good bit of money and many keepsakes, such as pieced of furnature that once belonged to his mother, which in turn he gave to Felicity and the children. Not that Ben and his family needed the money, for they were well off as they were. He saved the money for the children, for important matters, such as weddings and emergencies. As husband and father, he was an excellent provider when he was called upon to provide.

But that was not that often. Each one of the Davidson children had done well for themselves. Eric and Daisy did not wish to be rich. It was an accomplishment attributed to Ben and Felicity that the twins wished to remain close to home always and keep the Davidson store going strong. Arthur and Elizabeth were always near by, which was a true blessing. Never had there been such a close-knit entwining of two families in Williamsburg such as the Pratts and the Davidsons. Elizabeth had begun prophesizing the marriages of their grandchildren, even, and this time no one dismissed it lightly.

In the year of 1800, Felicity was faced with the death of a parent, her father. He had succombed to pnuemonia in bed, but at least she'd had the chance to say goodbye. And Edward Merriman insisted on no goodbyes. He expressed knowing while that he would not recover, that he knew his time was coming, and he did not want goodbyes. Goodbyes were such permanent things and he did not like them, never did. He insisted on " 'Til we are together agains," which gave his family some measure of consolation. Martha was by his side when he took his last breath. Her quiet crying was almos too much for Felicity to bear.

Felicity left her mother alone by her father's side to grieve in respectable peace. It had seemed to Felicity that her mother wasn't just a mother grieving the loss of her children's father but a young woman, in love, only in an older body grieving the loss of her life's mate. Her eternal love. Felicity had fully come to understand that she and her siblings were living proofs of a great love, just as Ben told her his and her own children were.

None of them wanted to leave Martha alone in the house. Rose had a stiff back, Marcus had passed away a year before, and the loss of Edward hit everyone hard. William had been at sea when his father died, and did not arrive in Williamsburg until four months later. Bronwyn was with him, and she became attatched to Martha, having lost her own mother to illness just a few years prior, so she threatened William with divorce if they did not stay there in the Merriman house with his mother. William gave no argument to that whatsoever. The _Mercury Queen_ would survive without him for a while.

'Twas only two years later that Martha herself passed away, it seemed, of a broken heart. She had put on her brave face, played with the grandchildren and enjoyed the company of everyone who came and went, but Felicity knew she just could not bear life without the man she loved. She understood. For Felicity, her mother's passing was not as sad as she thought it would be. Her mother and father were together once more, in a place where there was no pain and illness, a place of beauty and love and everything that was good in creation.

After her mother had been laid to rest, at home she turned to Ben as they got into bed and stated firlmy, "Don't you _dare_ die before me, Benjamin Davidson. You hear me? Don't you even. I will not have it." Then she snuggled down into the covers beside him and hugged his torso tight against her self.

Ben had blinked in surprise, half at what she had just said and half in being hugged so tightly. But he smiled and put his arms aound her. "Now Lissie, my love, just how am I supposed to live without you? You know I cannot. I _will_ not."

Beneath the covers she attempted to kick him.

He chuckled softly. "Ah my fiesty girl, let us not even think about it, all right? It has been a very sad day for you, for all of us. Lets just sleep and dream about how lucky we are to love each other so much."

She sighed, knowing he was right.

She mourned the loss of her parents, and her children mourned for the loss of their grandparents, but Luna came to her, flung her arms about her mother and said, "Mama, I know you are sad about grandmother and grandfather. I loved them, too. They were _your_ parents and you loved them dearly. Just know that if we ever lost you and father, we would hurt just as much."

"Oh Luna, sweetheart!" cried Felicity, so full of love for her own children it defied words to express it with. "I would not want you to be sad for very long! I want you to live life to its fullest, have every adventure, love all you can!"

"I shall always have adventures as long as I have breath!"

"That's my girl. My lively Luna."

How could she be sad for very long when she had eight wonderful children to make life unpredictable and fun? Yes, they were growing up fast and beginning to find their footing in the world.

But that still did not take away the longing for her own parents, even if she knew they were in Heaven. 'Twas not like they were lost. That was a saying Felicity quite never understood- that a person had been 'lost.' Fie! Her parents were not 'lost.' They were in Heaven. She knew exactly where they were! She just couldn't be with them right now. There would come a day when they would all be reunited. And even then, Heaven would not be Heaven without Ben. Ah yes, Ben made her life so sweet. Spending eternity with him would be even sweeter.

Even though Ben tried to assured her that death was a long ways off for the two of them, she just could not help but wonder which one of them would be the first to leave the other for the afterlife. Death was a natural part of life- old Caleb Haverty used to have a funny (if not true) saying about death: "Aint none of us ever getting out of this world alive." He also said, "Time waits on no man and very few women." Fun to laugh about, but yet true. Especially the first adage. _It was not so wrong to think about death, as long as one looked at it logically, _Felicity thought_. We are born, do we not die? I dont want to live forever. Not in this life. I'm not afraid to die, as long as there are new adventures to look forward to, ha ha._

She sometimes watched Ben as he slept beside her and thought about their life together, how lucky she was. Ben was the best husband a woman could have ever wished for. Yes, it was like they had always been destined for each other. Life had given her a mate before she had even realized it. Life could truly be amazing. And a new century had just begun. Her and Ben's children would thrive and have children of their own and live lives worthy of any adventure novel.

_Even erotic ones_, she giggled in her own head.

* * *

**A/N:** just three more chapters to go, I can't believe it! After working on this bad girl for years, its gonna end in August! I feel a nice mental vacation coming on! In fact, I've already made mental reservations for mental-Hawaii! Hey, you Kevin Zegers fans sent in your birthday wishes for Kev yet?


	8. Farewell, Felicity

She waits for me at night, she waits for me in silence  
She gives me all her tenderness and takes away my pain  
And so far she hasn't run, though I swear she's had her moments  
She still believes in miracles while others cry in vain  
It's all about soul (She's all about soul)  
It's all about faith and a deeper devotion  
It's all about soul (She's all about soul)  
'Cause under the love is a stronger emotion  
She's got to be strong 'cause so many things gettin' out of control  
Should drive her away  
Why does she stay?  
It's all about soul

She turns to me sometimes and she asks me what I'm dreaming  
And I realize I must have gone a million miles away  
And I ask her how she knew to reach out for me at that moment  
And she smiles because it's understood there are no words to say  
It's all about soul (She's all about soul)  
It's all about knowin' what someone is feelin'  
The woman's got soul (She's all about soul)  
The power of love and the power of healin'  
This life isn't fair  
It's gonna get dark, it's gonna get cold  
You gotta get tough but that ain't enough  
It's all about soul

There are people who have lost every trace of human kindness  
There are many who have fallen, there are some who still survive  
As she comes to me at night and she tells me her desires  
And she gives me all the love I need to keep my faith alive

It's all about soul (She's all about soul)  
It's all about joy that comes out of sorrow  
It's all about soul (She's all about soul)  
Who's standing now, who's standing tomorrow?  
You've got to be hard, as hard as the rock in that old rock 'n' roll  
But that's only part, you know in your heart  
It's all about soul

-'All About Soul' by Billy Joel

Chapter 8: Farewell, Felicity

The tall man standing at the polished sideboard nearest the study window was a gravely handsome fellow, nearly sixty years old, but age did little to take away from his handsome, masculine features. There were streaks of grey in his dark brown hair, which was neatly pulled back into a queue and tied with a black silk ribbon that his beloved wife had given him years ago. Queues were beginning to be out of style now, here in the year of 1818. But his wife loved his long hair and so he dare not get it cut, but merely trimmed to maintain it just the way she liked it.

All of his married life he had done everything that made his wife happy and he had never regretted it or tired of it. Physical affection had always been his reward, and he never tired of that, either. Her kisses had been as warm and plentiful as always.

He poured himself a third glass of Madeira and sighed tightly. They should all be here soon, he thought of his children, they wouldnt dare dally around. Not when this was happening.

And he couldn't believe it _was _happening.

His brown eyes crinkled at the coners, but if anything, he looked striking. Broad shouldered, well-carried, one would never imagine that his back ached like the devil and he had to use a cane to walk with becuase of some old war wound, but the cane made him look quiite distinguished, and rightfully so. He was a former merchant, a successful one. His children- _and _grandchildren- would never want for anything. They had been raised well, raised not to squander or treat money disrespectfully, for they had been taught that just because something is there for you one day doesn't mean it will be there for you the next. Yes, he and his wife had raised their children well.

But they still needed thier mother. They would always need her. But no one needed her more than _he_ did. Perhaps it was selfish to think so, but at this hour the man at the sideboard by the window did not care. He wanted to be selfish. He only wanted _her_.

He sipped from the lead crystal glass of Madeira and stared out the window of the very fine cottage they lived in, just outside the town of Williamsburg, Virginia. They could have afforded to move into a statelier place, with more rooms than they knew what to do with, but she hadn't wanted that. The children hadn't wanted that. They loved this place and the memories woven into it. The love, the laughter, the joy.

He wasn't feeling too joyful right now, though. He felt as if his very life was coming to an end. He'ds had time to prepare for what was happening this day, but even knowing what was coming before it actually happened did nothing to soften the wretched blow it was bringing to him, to his family.

A knock at the oaken door of the study interrupted his morose thoughts, but he didn't blink nor turn toward the door. Just continued starting out the window. "Come in," was all he said, and barely loud enough to be heard at that. The door creaked a little as it was slowly opened.

"Father."

This time he did turn around, and saw his own eyes staring back at him with concern from the younger man who entered the room. So much like him, this younger man was. Tall, handsome, brown hair with a reddish tinge...but he had his mother's features, too, and seeing the obviousness of that shot pangs of sorrow into the elder man's heart. This younger version of himself had thick, neatly trimmed hair, albeit with the sideburns that gentlemwn seemed to find in fashion these days. He was dressed impecably: grey trousers all the way down to black, polished laced choes,and a dark brown coat with a high collar and wide lapels over a short dark grey waistcoat, which in turn he wore over a high-collared white shirt, complete with high-necked cravat. He looked very much like the successful lawyer he was.

"How is she?"

Ben Davidson's grim, unhappy face did not alter even in the presence of his eldest son. "Not good, Benny. Not good at all." He finished the Madeira in a single gulp and turned back to the window. He sensed his son coming to stand by him and murmured, "The doctor is in with her now. I...assume everyone is here?"

"No, not quite. Maggie told me Daisy and Henry were coming with Elizabeth and Arthur this afternoon."

Ben merely nodded.

Ben Jr. cleared his throat uncomfortably, for he was unaccustomed to seeing his father so stoic. Lost, even. "When may I see her?"

"When the doctor is finished. Each of you..." Ben stopped mid-sentence. Half a dozen intense emotions threatened to explode and take over his body. For the sake of his children- his _and Felicity's_- he must keep himslef composed. "Each of you may see her in turn. She wants it that way."

Ben Jr. nodded slowly, inhaling nervously. His mother was dying, that he knew. Some illness she'd had as a child, before his father had even left to go to war, had weakened her heart. At that time no one had known that. Only now, when advances had been in medicine, did they recieve the diagnosis. Having had eight children had also been a strain. Her lithe body was failing her and no doctor could help her. Medicine apparently wasn't _that_ advanced after all. He found himself wishing he had gone into the medical profession instead of law. Then maybe he couldve found a cure for what was killing his mother.

Ben Davidson sighed and finally sat his empty glass down. It would not do anyone good if he was drunk at a time like this. "I'm going up to see what's taking so long."

He started for the door to the study when his eldest son said aloud, "You don't think she has already..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Without turning back around Ben swallowed, albeit dry-mouthed, and replied, "No. Not yet."

Hell, he had no idea. If she _had_ suddenly passed, the doctor would have called for everyone at once. Ben's feet felt heavy and numb as he slowly ascended the stairs, and suddenly he was struck with the memory of carrying his young bride up these very steps to their bedchamber for their first night together as man and wife. He had carried her up these steps many times, when she was pregnant, when she felt tired, and when _he_ simply had a mind to. The notion that he would never carry her again made his chest feel thick and weighted.

The doctor was outside his and Felicity's bedchamber door, putting on his cloak. He acknowledged Ben with a nod and said, "She is as comfortable as she can be, Ben. I've done everything I know to do. There's simply nothing that can be done to reverse her condition."

Ben inhaled, not knowing how to respond to those words, despite the doctor's sympathetic tone. After a momnet he mangaed to inquire, "How much time?"

The doctor, a thirty-some year old fellow with kind hazel eyes and roundish face said, "Perhaps a day or two."

Ben's throat tightened. He bit his bottom lip, blinked away the sudden tears that threatened their merciless release. "She is awake?"

"As much as can be. If she wants to eat or drink, let her. If not, don't force it." The doctor paused, putting a hand on the older man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ben, I wish there was more I could do."

_So do I,_ thought Ben wearily. "Thank you, Jacoby. My children are downstairs...could you tell them I would like to be alone with their mother a bit?"

"Of course." The younger man nodded and excused himself, leaving Ben alone in the hall.

Ben took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. How _could_ he possibly be steady when he was losing the love of his life, his very reason for breathing? This wasn't supposed to be happening-_he_ wanted to be the first to go. How many times had he told her that he could not survive without her? What use was he to the world if she was not in it? The children were grown, had a few kids of their own, they would all be all right. Wouldn't they?

He calmed himself as much as he could and pushed the door to their bedchamber open.

She was sitting up in the bed, proped up on pillows, but not exactly upright. She was too dizzy for that. Her eyes had been on the door, expecting him. Her red hair, without a single grey hair in it, flowed over her shoulders in waves. She wore one of the fine lacy nightgowns he had purchased for her just last year, for her birthday. Her fiftythird birthday.

She was still too young to be dying.

Looking at her, a person got the notion that she was perhaps around forty, for she certainly didn't look fiftythree. There were no wrinkles crossing her pixie-ish face. Laugh lines aat the corners of her green eyes, but those certainly did not take away from her charm and attractiveness. She was pale and frial-looking, having lost so much weight from being ill, but to Ben she was still the most beautiful thing in the world. It wasn't fair that Heaven sholul get have so soon!

Weak as she was, she still managed to raise a white hand to him as he came ot the bed, smiling at him warmly. Her expression was tired but at peace, which was a relief to Ben, for he could not bear to see her in any pain. He took her hand as he sat, laid his cane down on the floor so that he coudl hold it with both hands, then raised it to his lips. He could not stop the tears from filling his eyes. It was just stupid to even try.

"Ben Davidson, will you stop that?" she scolded him lightly in a voice maturer than it used to be, but no less sweet to the ears. If anything she sounded like she did in her twenties. Age had been good to her; her children had kept her young and spirited. "You are more emotional than a woman on her wedding day!"

He chuckled, marvelling at her humor when she was close to...No, he wasn't going to think about it. He wanted to show her he could be strong. Her frail hand still had a soothing warmth to it that he could not imagine never feeling again. But yet he could not keep the sorrow from his voice. "This is not right, hmm? It's supposed to be me, not you."

Despite her light breathing, she snorted. "Says who?"

"Ah, Lissie, my beautiful girl..."

"Do you know how lucky we are, to have the time to say goodbye? How many families wish they'd had the chance to say it? William curses himself still to this day for being gone when father passed."

"He's here, you know," Ben told her softly. "They are all here."

Felicity knew, and understood. Right now, though, she only wanted Ben with her.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he sniffed, fearing that his resolve was weakening. "Is there annything I can get you so that-"

"Stop it, Ben," she scolded a little more firmly this time.

"There is apple wine from King's Creek-"

"Ben."

His brown eyes rose to meet her green ones, and he was unable to keep the sadness at bay. "What am I supposed to do, Lissie? Act like my world is not coming to an end? Accept that this is God's will and everything is right and proper like it should be? I can't do that. I can't. My...my cavalry pistol is in the trunk over there. Let me fetch it, and I wlil only be a moment behind you when you... when you..."

Her eyes were a muted green, but still defiant. "No you won't, Benjamin Davidson, I will not have it. You will not take your own life after I die, do you hear me? If you have any love for me at all, you will not do anything of the sort."

"God, Felicity, that is not fair."

"Oh yes it is! I want to spend eternity with you when you join me in Heaven, not spend it in misery because you chose suicide over me." He looked so helpless that she softened and laid her hand upon his warm cheek. "No, its not fair that I am leaving you all so soon. But think: we shall have forever, Ben. What is the time we spend in this life compared to eternity! Why, after several thousand years of it has passed, you may find yourself getting sick of me!"

He just couldn't keep from chuckling again. In the worst of situations, she always made him smile. Grin. Feel a little better. "Love, that could _never_ happen." He paused, studying her loving face. His own voice softened, to the point where he sounded as if he were almost pleading. "What am I supposed to do with myself without you, huh? How am I supposed to endure slepping without you by my side, without you to kiss goodnight and good morning? What do I do while I am waiting to be with you again?"

She did not need the time to consider this, for she had already considered everything when she came to accept that she wasn't getting any better. Her reply to his questions was immediate. "You live, Ben. It is as simple as that. You live for me. For our Lord, for our family, for everything we have created in our life together. You tend to it, so it will be able to continue when _you_ are gone. Yes, the children are grown, but they are still _our_ children. When you sleep, you sleep knowing that we are another day closer to being together again. And when we are, we will kiss just like we always have."

Ben had to smile at that, for their relationship had always been a physical one. They had enjoyed that part of their marriage immensely. Eight children were proof of that. "You believe there is kissing and such in Heaven, my beautiful girl?"

If she'd had the strength and her body was working like it used to, she would have blushed profusely. He still called her his beautiful girl after all these years. "Yes, of course I do. It is Heaven, is it not? And the Lord does smile upon the bonds of husband and wife." Her hand, having become weak after being holding it up to his face for even a few minutes, had grown tired and went down to lay upon his chest.

"If you believe it is so, then so shall I." He clasped her hand to his chest and moved forward, leaning over her to kiss her lips gently, lingering for as long as he could.

"Then you will do as I ask?"

He sighed, laying her hands upon her stomach and stroked her hair. "I have no choice, do I? I want to spend eternity with you, desperately." The smile eased back onto his face. "I never could refuse you."

She smiled slyly. "I was counting on that."

They gazed at each other a moment, then Felicity rested her head back against the pillows and commanded in a near-whisper, "Hold me awhile, Ben. Before the children come in."

He nodded and situation himself so that he could fill his arms with her and have her curl against him, much like they did when they went to bed at night. He held her tightly, as tight as he could without hurting her, hoping she could find some comfort in what strength he could still give her with the achiness in his bones these days. But he quickly dismissed those aches. He didn't care abotu them anymore. His body might be fighting the onset of older age, but his spirit was still that of the hot-headed apprentice that fell in love with his master's enigmatic daughter years and years ago. It was an aggravating thing, to be so youthful within an aging body that would not allow one to do what one's spirit wanted to do! How many times had he felt bad for the aged, wondering how sore and achy they must feel? Now here he was, nigh onto sixty and finding out for himself what it was like.

It stank.

Here he was, a seventeen year old hot head stuck in a body that had to grow old! Thank the Lord one did not ahve to take one's feeble, life-worn body with them when they died! Ben founding himself feeling releived that his Felicity would not have to take her illness with her when she...departed. She would be given a new, better body to match the spirit she was. She'd be whole, vibrant, active again. He could just see her, reunited with her beloved horse Penny, who had passed decades ago, riding to him in billowing white robes, her magnificent mane of red hair free and flowing, her face just glowing with love and happiness. _His_ angel. His alone.

"I love you so much Lissie. So very, very much," he whispered firmly. "There just aren't enough words...no _proper_ words to match what I feel for you. You must know that. Surely you that."

"I do," she whispered back, her sweet voice tinged with drowziness. "And you must know that I love you so very much, too, Ben. Always."

"Please do not let it be long until we are together again. You know how impatient I can be." They both laughed gently, then Ben said, "Still cannot believe I am losing you..."

"Ah, Ben, you are not _losing_ me. I will not be _lost_. You know very well where I'll be. _I_ shall be waiting for _you_, you hot-headed soldier. Just...be a good soldier for me, Ben, and when your tour of duty is over, I will be _home_ waiting for you."

"Oh God," he cried ever so softly at her words, words that moved him more than he could imagine, and his tears fell into her hair as he wept silently. She could not harden her hold on him, for she lacked the strength now, but she could move enogh to gaze up into his face and smile lovingly. She still saw the youthful Ben that he used to be, and still was inside, and she loved the light in his eyes. No, they would not be apart for long.

And that was a thing about dying. Sometimes you were open to all kinds of knowledge that you previously had no access to. A final confirmation, an assuredness unlike anything one had ever felt before, where certain facts and information came to you as if they were feelings. That special intuition that people often experience, as when instinct tells you to duck or look around. There are some things that you just _know_, and when you were dying, your mind began to open to all sorts of things that you could never know as long as you remained in the mortal world. And so Felicity understood these things that were being revealed to her, indeed, from a higher source, a souce that one simply could not doubt.

"The children, Ben," she said to him with a smile, "I need to see them now."

He swallowed, nodding understandlingly.

She saw each of her and Ben's eight children one at a time, starting with Benny first and the twins last,and even then Eric and Daisy seperately. Each offspring, son and daughter, would emerge from their parents' bedchamber in turn with eyes full of tears, but with a sense of peace and understanding to help soften the sorrow. To each of the daughters she bequeathed a certain peace of jewlery belonging to her that had come from the Merriman family or some sentimental piece that Ben had gotten her on one of their many trips together. To her boys she left certain pieces of Edward Merriman's things, which they would appreciate and treasure, for they had loved their grandfather so very much.

King's Creek itself had been left to the Merriman family, and between Felicity, Nan, Polly and William, they had decided that no one individual would claim ownership. That it would be a place of refuge for the entire family and their families that descended from them. Ben and Felicity were immensely glad of that. No one felt the need to fight over the property, for its sentimental value was too great to fall to into such a sad situation.

After her children spent time with her she needed time to rest. She ate very little. Blissful Jones's daughter, Lulu Girl, was the Davidson's housekeeper these days and she was, a Felicity put it, "one hell of a cook!" She made Felciity sausage and griddle cakes with syrup, but she could only eat a little of it. "How about some of that King's Creek punch," she said suggestively to Ben later that evening, snuggling down a bit further in her sheets and making her eyebrows jump. "i would like a bit of that."

She was, of course, referrring to the plantation's trademark apple wine. Ben grinned helplessly and fetched her some, and the two of them sat and drank with Arthur and Elizabeth as if it were old times, except that they were all in Felicity and Ben's bedchamber. And Felicity herself was dying. Elizabeth was in the middle of relaying that her second daugther, Beatrice, just gave birth to girl over in England...where she lived with her husband, the grown up Lord Thomas Covington, heir to the Bel Hastings dukedom. The baby girl, like one of felicity's own daughters, was named for Thomas's mother Evangeline, whom everyone seemed to agree was some sort of mystical force in the lives of everyone her widower husband Lord Eric had deemed friends.

Elizabeth was as lively as ever, the cheerful heart of her own household of plenty and doting grnadmother. Yet the sparkle in her blue eyes had never faded. Felciity asked of her and Arthur in private to "please look after Ben. Don't let him be lonely."

"Felicity," Elizabeth sniffed emotionally as she clasped her best friend's hands to her heart, "we can abduct him and put him in a cage in our parlor, and he would still be ever so lonely for you. But we will do our very best to keep him occupied."

"Aye, my friend, you have our word," agreed Arthur, his hair showing grey, but still blond. His face was still that of one who preferred laughter over anything else in the world. "We shall keep him absolutley drunk!"

Felicity smiled at them, knowing Arthur was joking, but appreciating it nonetheless. Arthur and Elizabeth had been the very best friends a person could ever have. Their families would always be intertwined, their children sharing special bonds with one another for generations to come. It was a blessed, wonderful thing to dwell upon when one was about to leave the living world.

Felicity saw her siblings in turn and was assured that they would be all right. Of course there were tears, so so many tears, but there was laughter in recalling the past and the good times they all had together. Felicity asked for Bronwyn after she saw William and asked her to keep any eye out for Nan, Polly and her dear brother, for out of the spouses her siblings had married, Felicity found Bronwyn to be the fiercest of family protectors.

She knew her family would be just fine.

* * *

The grandchildren visited her and made her laugh. Then she was quite tired and asked for Ben, who was at her side within the minute. Oh how nice it was to be wrapped in his arms, to feel the warmth and solidity of his body and know that the separation that was coming would not be long. They would soon embrace again. He pulled back to look into her tired but pleased green eyes, and she asked of him, "Take me to the window?"

Thunder was rolling in the east. There was a good breeze coming through the half opened windows of the bedchamber the following morning, the smell of rain and the onset of summer coming with it. The sky to the east looked dark and stormy, but not so bad as to suggest destructive weather. Ben had slept lightly that night, jerking himself awake in time to see Felicity smiling at him, stroking his hair with a slightly trembling hand.

"Lissie?' he had asked groggily, trying to wake himself up faster. His hip ached where he's been shot in the war, and he cursed himself for having lain on it all night, but he wanted to be facing his wife, so that he could see her when he opened his eyes. And he did. "My beloved Ben," she had murmured sleepily, her own eyes fluttering to stay awake.

And then he knew. It was time.

She asked to go to the window. He woke faster than he had ever done before, tears in his eyes. But he didn't cry, he didn't want her to see him cry. He would be strong for her, he would do as she asked of him. Though his back and hip protested, he gathered her up into his arms. She looked very much content yet sleepy. But hers wasn't the normal sleepy. She was being called home, and she wanted him to be holding her when she went.

"I love you," he told her, his lips moving against her temple as he carried her to the window. Her arms were nearly limp about his neck. "You are the love of my life. You always have been. You are my _only_ love, Lissie. My beauty. My best friend. My everything."

She knew he was sad, she knew he would mourn for quite some time. But she knew he would do as she asked and wait his turn to be called home. She smiled a little, lifting her face to look up at him. "My Ben. I do love you so. You have made me so happy in life. It will be a grand eternity."

Holding her, he stood before the window, holding her firmly, as though he could contain her life within her body by holding her so close to himself. One of her arms slipped from around his neck and into her lap, for suddenly she could not feel it any longer. But that was all right, she knew to expect it. She could hardly feel much of her body at all, yet she could feel Ben's breathing as though it was the very essence of her life. She could feel _his_ heartbeat against her, feel _his_ warmth radiating through her, and it was a wonderful feeling.

_So many people fear dying_, she thought incredulously. _Most people live their entire lives fearing it. This is not so bad. Oh, I am sad for my family, I shall miss them. But it won't be for long. Ben will be with me soon, I have been told so. Nay, this is not bad...I feel as though something exciting is waiting for me when I wake up again! I hear voices...familiar voices...they are not coming from the house here...Mother? Father? Oh my goodness, my parents!_

Ben felt her stir ever so slightly in his arms as he looked down at her. "Lissie?"

"Love you, Ben," she murmured sleepily, her eyelids fluttering uncontrollably, sleepily. "I will be waiting..."

Then her eyeslids were still. The breeze coming thorugh the window seemed to have stilled somewhat, and a louder round of thunder made Ben jump. He looked down at his wife again and gulped. She appeared to have gone back to sleep. No, wait. She was not asleep. She was gone.

Ben Davidson heaved a mighty sigh and a tear ran from one of his glazed brown eyes as he sat down into the nearby armchair, still holding Felicity to him. He positioned her so that her haead was resting on his shoulder and let his sorrow flow silently and privately into her dark red hair. He remained that way for some time, until it was pouring the rain and the first storm of summer was rumbling down, almost gently. He remained where he was with her until Lulu Girl, Benny and Maggie came knocking on the bedchamber door.

* * *

**A/N:** I did some thinking. Yeah, I do that now and then, when it suits me. I had every intention of writing two death scenes: Felicity's and an alternate one where Ben is the first to die. But after doing this chapter and being exhausted from it, I've decided: one death scene is enough! Death scenes are tiring and no amount of caffeine can fix it. And they are depressing. There are only two chapters left to go, and one of them isn't really a chapter, but more like a 'thanks for reading' kind of thing.


	9. Ben At The End

Chapter 9: Ben At The End

The next-to-the-last chapter, and a shorter one, too. With Felicity gone, what else could I go on about? This chapter will officially end the story, and what I post next will not necessarily be a chapter but more like a 'thank you' message and some acknowledgements. I could not have done a story this long taking up so much time without there being acknowledgements of some kind. This last chapter is dedicated to Emma Rose, who has been there even when I wasn't. Thank you, Em!

* * *

I'm dancing in the shadows of life  
And death is all around me tonight  
I miss you making love to me right Beside myself I'm holding you tight  
Someone is waiting for me to rise  
And dive into the ocean I cried  
And I cried and I cried my baby to sleep  
Beside myself my soul to keep  
Right beside you  
I see Right beside you  
I stay Right beside you  
I'll be Right beside you  
always  
We're dancing in the shade of the summer sun  
The drums are playing  
The change to come was yesterday  
In the heat beside myself I need to keep  
Right beside you  
I feel Right beside you  
I am Right beside you  
I kneel Right beside you  
I stand Right beside you  
I see Right beside you  
I stay Right beside you  
I'll be Right beside you  
always

-From the song 'Right Beside You' by Sophie B. Hawkins

He was strong for his children, he was there to hold them and console them with "She's in a better place," "She is young and healthy again," and "Someday we will all see her again," but in his heart he was falling apart. He allowed himself to hug and be hugged, to show tears and wipe those of the grandchildren, but he saved the bulk of his sorrow for when he was alone in the bedchamber he'd shared with the most wonderful girl that ever lived. In his mind she was still that young girl of sixteen.

Her pillow still smelled of her lavender scent. Her clothes remained just where she had left them, just the _way _she had left them. He wanted nothing in the room that he had shared with her to be unchanged. The children could put fresh flowers in the vases downstairs, keep the kitchens neat and every other room neatly arranged, but their mother's bedchamber was his private sanctuary.

He spent many hours in his study, where the painted portrait of the two of them hung over the room's fireplace. He would sit and stare at it for hours, living in the past, reliving memories, straining all of his senses in trying to feel once more her kiss, her lavender scent, her clear and bright green eyes, the softness of her skin and her silky red hair.

Nay, he did not marry again, for it was clear he would never love again. He could not do as his father had done and remarry just for the sake of companionsip. He was never alone unless he pleaded for some time to himself, for his children were always staying with him in turns. There were grandchildren that demanded his attention, begging him to relate his old war stories. Arthur and Elizabeth were always inviting him over. William, Polly, and their spouses came to see him routinely to keep him socially engaged. Even Nan, after losing her beloved older sister, came to see him on peaceful terms, bringing with her a bottle of Lucien's wine.

The wine was always good to the last drop.

He was grateful to everyone who came to see him and stay with him there at the cottage. Sometimes the constant flow of visitors and family got on his nerves, but he would always end up smiling, because he knew they loved Felicity and they were concerned for his health now that she was gone.

The winter after she died was not necessarily a hard one, but hard for Ben nonetheless. The small cold he took on turned into a fever, and he did not care if he recovered or not. Yet he smiled and did as his fussing daughters told him do when it came to taking his meals, drinking his broth or taking some kind of medicine. He did not protest when they insisted that he accompany them for walks or parties. He did so for Felicity's sake, because she had asked him to be there for the children, even if they seemed to not need him.

Need him, perhaps not. Want him around, they did. They all missed Felicity terribly. Elizabeth was prone to bouts of sadness and crying that she refused to let Ben or any of her dear late friend's children see for fear of depressing them, but she did share tears with Nan and Polly, the sisters she claimed thorugh friendship. Her own sister, Annabelle Cole-Crumb was over in England and had not been back to the colonies for years but instead enjoying life as the lady of a manor having raised four daughters in her very own likeness.

Elizabeth figured Williamsburg could very well do without four more Annabelles.

Felicity had been gone three years and Ben had felt himself grow lonlier and lonlier, missing her to the point where he thought he was going mad. He had been feeling himself grow weary on top of all of that, praying that the Lord would take him soon so that he could be with Felicity again, because nothing about life seemed right. He wasn't really living but merely existing just to make the children happy and dispense advice when it was needed. Oh he loved his sons and daughters dearly, but Felicity was correct when she had told him that they would all be all right. Friends were indeed a consolation, and mending bonds with Nan Merriman Lacroix had been a nice blessing, but nothing could replace the emptiness in his heart and soul that only Felicity could fill. So much of his life had been in her. How much longer could he endure without her?

He found the answer to that question in the third year after her passing, when autumn was in full force, the trees exploding with vibrant color that reminded him of her red hair. His immune system had been weakend from rough colds off and on since she had gone, He put on his long woollen cloak and told his daughter Eve that he was going for a walk around the cottage grounds, even though she fussed like crazy that it was too cool and that he was still too drained from being sick to do such a thing. But he kissed the top of her reddish-brown head, gripped his walking stick and told her not to hold dinner for him, that he wanted to check ont hte horses, too.

She disapproved and told him so, but what coulld she do? He had a wily stubborn streak that she was smart enough to have recognized in herself and in her siblings. If a Davidson was determined to do something, he or she did it. Telling them they had better _not_ do something just made them want to do it even more! Mother had been that way, too. So Eve let him go, against her better judgement, and returned to making dinner for him and her family.

Ben went to the stables and spoke softly to the horses. There were three of them, two of Penny's 'grandchildren' and a big black muscular horse named Brutus the Fifth. Good horses. Felicity would have been proud of how the offspring of her copper-colored mare had turned out. They had racing blood in them.

He strolled out of the barn and looked around the property, looked at the beautiful trees alive with fall color, and recalled how Felicity loved days like this. He walked past the garden she had tended so devotedly, because her prized roses still grew, tended to by her daughters in turn, for they knew how much they meant to the family. Even in autumn, the flower garden looked alive with the growing things of the season. Mums. Felicity had loved mums.

He strolled down to the river to look out at it and thought about the times he took Felicity for boat rides, rowing while she hummed and smiled flirtatiously at him. There were times they brought their meals down to the riverside to eat by the water and lay back in the lazy afternoon sun and just enjoy the hell out of each other.

At least one of their children had been conceived down here.

He felt his breathing get a little more ragged as he ambled on to the pastures where the cows and the sheep grazed in unison. He and Felicity didn't have many cows or a great mnay sheep, but what she had called "a decent amount of both," and they had liked it that way. Nothing too big, nothing too small. Ben had often told her he wished to give her the world, but she had merely replied that she did not want the world, only him, and kissed him to prove it.

Uttering the groan of someone who felt stiff sitting down as well as when getting up, he lowered himself to the ground beneath one of the tall oaks with the help of his walking stick and leaned back against the trunk. No, he would not be returning to the cottage today...or ever again. The children would be sad and there would be mourning, and that was only natural, but he was knew that they would find solace in one another and in their own children, because they had been tought that death was a part of life and that death was not the end of everything. 'Twas merely a temporary separation. 'Twas nothing when compared with eternity.

Felicity herself had taught _him_ that.

He smiled a but as he gazed out at the grazing cows, who were unphased by his presence at the edge of the field. They were used to him and the youngsters who were his grandchildren. Then he chuckled a little at the memory of waking one night so many years ago to find Felicity sitting up beside him, looking like she was mulling something over. He had asked her what was wrong and she had replied that she couldn't sleep, that she had an insane urge to sneak out into the fields and see if she could tip the cows over. Her brother William had always bragged about how easily he could do it, so she wanted to see if it truly could be done.

And God help him, he'd gone with her, just as curious to see if it could be done himself.

When later asked if they had accomplished the ridiculous task, Ben only laughed and said he would never tell what had happend that night.

His smile became a grin.

Autumn's coolness and his own body's shutting down could not stop the sensation of warmth and contentment he was feeling here at the end of his time in the mortal world. He would see Felicity soon. He had done what she had asked of him and remained in the world until the Lord was ready to bring him home. Now it was time, and he was excited, rather than fearful of death.

One of the sheep that was most familiar with him and his family wandered close to his boots and stood there looking at him as it chewed its grass. Ben recognized it as Stuffing (named by one of his imaginative grandchildren who had Felicity's flair for eccentric names) and smiled a little. The ewe nudged his foot but he didn't feel it. He appreciated the gesture all the same. Stuffing was a likeable sheep.

_Likeable sheep_, he mused drowzily, his eyelids feeling ever so heavy. _They liked Felicity a lot._

One of the ewe's herdmates trotted up to it and bumped its head against Stuffing's. Stuffing wobbled a bit and uttered its irritated _baaaaa_.

And Ben Davidson's last thought in the mortal world was a most amusing one: _Sheep truly are queer_.

* * *

His body was found an hour later by daughter Eve and son Ben Jr. Of course they cried and hugged one another, but the sight of two of the family's sheep sitting by his legs was oddly comforting. Their father was now with their mother, in that place where there was no pain or illness, only love and light and happiness. That too, was a comforting thought for the family. But there was mourning and sadness, yet hope and the comfort of friends and family. So much family. Friends who were as good as family. Yes, everyone was going to be all right.

It was just as Ben had imagined it. His judgement was nothing to fear and he was allowed admittance to Heaven. She came to him over green fields more beautiful than any country on earth, white robes billowing, red mane of hair framing her face like an auburn halo as she rode Penny up to him, gliding down onto her feet with the incredible lightness of a spirit, only she was real, and they fiercely embraced each other. Tears of love and joy ran warm and tingly down each other's cheeks as they kissed and held each other tight. She looked sixteen again, only with a soul full of the wisdom and timeless knowledege she had gained since they had been separated. She clasped his face and told him he didn't look a day over eighteen. His response to that was a kiss so deep and thorough that it left her breathless.

"Come with me," she said in that oh-so-familiar voice that was as clear as the most beautiful music he could ever imagine. "You have family to reunite with, my love. We've been waiting for you."

"M-My mother? And father?" he stammered in sheer amazement, "And your parents, too?'

"Yes, Ben," she laughed warmly. "Here get up on Penny with me!"

"Penny," Ben murmured softly, stroking the mare's nose that bumped his arm affectionately. "Good to see you again, girl."

He swung up upon Penny's back behind Felicity as if it were merely sliding. He couldn't help but grin. This was real! This was heaven! His arms closed around her tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"As I love you," she replied happily. "Now let's _fly_."

Penny whinnied her excitement and took off across the bright grass as if her hooves weren't even touching the ground. The air felt so good, the sun so bright and beautiful, but nothing compared to Felicity, who seemed to just _glow_ with the joy she felt. "How does this feel?!" she called back to him gleefully.

"Like heaven!" Ben cried back, feeling more alive than he ever had when he was, well, alive on earth. Everything, everywhere he looked, was more beautiful than words could describe. Everything felt new, looked so colorful, so brilliant!

Her leaned in close to Felicity and replied again, "Like I've come home."

**THE END**

* * *

Yep, its the end. I can't believe it, its all over. Whew! I will be posting what will seem to be another chapter, but it really won't be. It'll be a 'thank you' kinda-thing. Also a list of the resources I've used (and thank the Lord I had them!). There are SO many people to thank, so many of you who have read this and returned to it when I finally got over my horrid writer's block, which I hope to God never EVER happens again, and never happens to any of you! Its like trying to remember your own phone number and you just CAN'T! But as I was saying, there so many of you to thank, far too many to name one-by-one, but you know who you are, and if you have been with this story prior to this very day, you _especially know_ who you are, ha ha!

More importantly_, **I** _know who you are. And I love you all.


	10. The NonChapter

Chapter 10: The Non-chapter

First of all, there are soooo many of you that have read and commented, and came back for the finish when I finally got past the writer's block. Oh it was horrible! But you came back, and that's what meant the most. To name you all would take a very long time, and if I left someone out by accident I'd feel terrible about it for the rest of my life. But you know who you are. You read and commented. You came back. I won't forget it, ever.

Second of all, I did _so _much research to be as accurate as possible, even if I did get carried away sometimes. I am, by no means, someone to tell anyone how to write historical fanfic, but if you are the kind of writer who wants every friggin' detail to be as accurate as possible, then I can and will _recommend_ some resources that will help you out tremendously, if you don't know about them already! (If I can save someone else from research-burnout, then I feel obliged to do so!) Without these books and websites, I'd be nothing but cheese:

**1.** ALL of the Felicity American Girl books. This goes without saying, but I'm saying it anyway! :P

**2.** Any colonial-period romance novel you can get your hands on. I mean it.

**3.** the book: _'Colonial Williamsburg Official Guidebook: containing a brief history of the city...'_ published in 1970. Old but immensely useful!

**4.** any Colonial Williamsburg websites! Unless livejournal has changed the policy on posting web addresses in entries, just Google the aforementioned and you should get good results. If you have any Colonial Williamsburg magazines, that would be even better! I can make scans of mine if anyone wants to know more.

**5.** the book_ 'Woman's Life In Colonial Days,'_ by Carl Holliday

**6.** the book _'The Eighteenth Century Woman'_ by Olivier Bernier

**7.** the book _'Writer's Guide to Everyday Life in Colonial America: From 1607-1783'_ by Dale Taylor. I tell you, this book was a REAL LIFESAVER!

**8.** the book _'Epidemics In Colonial America'_ by John Duffy. Sooo helpful!

**9.** the book _'The Doctor in Colonial America'_ by Zachary Friedenburg.

For my warring needs, I mostly relied on:

**1.** the book_ 'Uniforms of the world: a compendium of Army, Navy, and Air force_ _uniorms, 1700-1937'_ by Richard Knotel, Herbert Knotel, Jr, and Herbert Siegture.

**2.** the book _'The Revolutionary Soldier'_ by C. Keith Wilbur. VERY helpful!

**3.** the book _'Forgotten Patriots: the untold story of American Prisoners during the_ _Revolutionary War'_ by Edwin G. Burrows

For my sea-faring needs, I relied on:

**1.** the book_ 'Sick at Sea? Cure It Or Cut It Off!'_ by Anna Claybourne

**2.** just Google _18th century sailing ships _and you will get a decent amount to solve your ship-info needs! Type in 'Boy's Manual Of Seamanship And Gunnery' and you will get LOTS of info there! Ship-description and terms are not that difficult. I believe I know enough now to be a cabin-girl!

**3.** _ANY_ of the sea-faring books by Frederick Marryat! ESPECIALLY_ 'Mr. Midshipman Easy'! _God, I love that book! Jack Easy is_ the_ original heroic smart-ass of literature! Someone _please_ make this into a movie! Its also the inspiration for my story's dialogue, along with Marryat's other sea-based books_ 'Peter Simple'_ and _'Jacob Faithful.' _The man is wittier than a Gilmore Girl!

*****I also did a lot of reading about life at sea in the North Atlantic in the 18th century. But I relaize not everyone's stories will take them to the tip of Greenland and Cape Farewell, ha ha, so I omitted those references.*** **

And for other worthy informational sources, I had help from these novels, too. Some of them I imagined to be Felicity/Ben stories: it wasn't hard to do! Read these for info and for if you want damn good reads of that particular time period:

**1.** the above-mentioned Marryat novels. You will NOT be sorry! They don't necessarily take place during the Revolutionary War, but the Napoleonic Wars right after. They were great sources of sailing ship info and I'm so glad my researching brought me to them!

**2.** the book _'The Tory Lover,'_ by Sarah Orne Jewett. The heroine even goes to Bristol, England to save her Patriotic lover! **sappy sigh!**

**3.** the book _'Dawn's Early Light,'_ by Elswyth Thane._ Soooo_ easy for me to imagine Felicity and Ben in the main characters' roles! "Dawn's" is the first in Thane's Williamsburg novels, and best. A young man named Julian comes over from England, having lost his father at sea while on the way there, and he rescues 9 year old Tabitha 'Tibby' Mawes and her twin brother from their evil stepfather. Tibby is immediately enamored of Julian. Without giving too much away, the ending should please the reader. The second book is _Yankee Stranger_, taking place during the Civil War, but Tibby isn't in it much. Oh hell, find out for yourselves. I love Tibby and Julian. They inspired a lot of my Felicity/Ben stuff.

**4.** the book_ 'Time Enough For Drums,'_ by Ann Rinaldi. A dear friend of mine from Wordpress brought this one to my attention, and now its one of my all-time favorites.

I won't be writing stories for a while since I just spent, like, 5 years on this one. There _will_ be stories for the future, you can bet your sweet bippies on that!In the mean time there will be art. Oh boy, there will be art! Of the erotic and not-so erotic kind. And I will be trying new things with my 'Scans and Screencaps by Felicityphoenix' website. I just posted scans of all the Felicity American Girl non-movie cards, fronts and backs, and refreshed screencaps of the Ben from the AG Premiere PC game.

There are screencaps of Shailene Woodley as Evie from CSI: New York in case anyone wants to use them for Felicity/Ben photo manips. Use your imaginations, I know without having seen any of your faces that are _quite_ a few good ones out there!

Future Felicity/Ben projects include customizing a Ken and Barbie doll into Ben and Felicity. I've got the dolls, the material for clothing, I just need to figure out how to put it all together! So if any of you guys have insight on doll customization, let me know!

Wow, this is really it. After five years it just doesnt seem real. My bunny, Boo, is thrilled to death because now I can spend more time with _him_: meaning, time to pet his wittle head and fill him full of noms. I had stopped posting chapters on my livejournal site because it became easier just to hammer out a few sentences, upload it here and then finish them here.

That, and the fact that my computer has a malware root-kit embedded in it and the war I've been waging against it has made certin things unreliable.**drawn out sigh**

Again, I love you guys. You're the best readers, and I've been damn lucky to have you all. Its been a hell of a ride! Again, there will be more stories to come, but I need a break, and now I have opportunities to bring you Felicity and Ben in different ways. I can't wait to get started on the dolls and even more so on the art!

Happy reading and happy writing to all of you! I hope you continue making the Felicity/Ben stories on grow. The more you contribute, the better chance we have of getting AG's attention. And don't be strangers: drop by the website and holler at me sometime!

BYE BYE FOR NOW! :D


End file.
